


If You Could See It..

by FallenLawliet



Series: Do you remember the sun? [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SHINee, Super Junior, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Underworld - Fandom, bap, f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A lot of Implied shit, Blood, Forced Turning, I know, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual, SO, Smut, Violence, Weird combo, Will update tags, but I think I can do this .3., not going into detail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLawliet/pseuds/FallenLawliet
Summary: Our first story is from Seokjins' point of view.In which Seokjin is a Human for the first chapter or so, and later becomes a Vampire much like 'Carlisle'. Original story characters do not exist.Seokjin is a vampire with a forbidden love for the Very handsome wolf Namjoon. Seokjin wants to be together with him forever, but a bite would just kill him. Seokjin makes it his life mission to figure out how to either safely turn Namjoon into a hybrid, or cure him and then turn him into a Vampire.





	1. Fear

Chapter 1: Fear

 

_Run! Run Seokjin! You can't let it catch you! You must be faster than this!!!!_

 

Seokjin awakes in his straw bed with a gasp. He's been having this same dream for the past 3 months,  and if he is being frank, he's quite tired of it. He blinks open his bleary eyes and gazes around his room. Sun is shining in through the faux window he had created, illuminating his very bare room. If he narrows his eyes enough, he can maybe see the dust swirling in the light. It's always intrigued him how something so small can be seen once you focus, but vanishes the second you look away. With a light and raspy laugh, he rubs the back of his head and stands up, his bare feet lightly slapping the stone floor. 

 

\----------------

 _The year is 1440. A woman named Kim So-Hee can be heard screaming throughout most of the streets. "My baby!!!!!!!! Please!!!!! Please!!!! I need... I need to hold my baby!!!!!!!!" She screams, desperation in her voice. She is blind, unable to see when a man, her husband, leans over her and slices her throat, silencing her screams._  
  
"I refuse to allow my son to be raised by a witch." The man speaks, picking up his son and leaving the room, leaving the rest of the medical staff left behind to clean up the mess of blood and woman. "That witch.... the only good thing she's ever done is provide me a son." He gazes down at the sleeping child in his arms, though he does not feel love, or a smidge of happiness upon seeing his sons face, rather, he feels nothing. Perhaps he could grow to love the witches child, perhaps not. 

 

_He knows for a fact that he will raise this child in his footsteps. To hunt down the unclean, and purge them from this world. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches..... anything inhuman._

 

_"It starts with us, Seokjin."_

_\---_

 

18 years old now, Seokjin is a very happy man. He loves his father dearly, loves everything living really. He mourns his mother every year on his birthday, though he doesn't know her at all, not even what she looks like, so he never knows what to say to her. All he knows is that on his birthday, she died giving birth to him. He has no real way of knowing that his father killed his mother for being a witch, and the rest of the town couldn't bear to tell him the truth.  

 

Such an innocent child-now man. He's never harmed a person, and his looks were very beautiful. Every girl wished to be courted by him, though he's never shown interest. They should feel angry.... bad, but none could hold it in their hearts for long, as it is a very noble thing to dedicate yourself to your country.. especially as a doctor.

\----

At 20 years old, Seokjin has his first boyfriend. He realized that he'd never love a woman... at least in  _that_ sense. Soft touches and gentle kisses are shared nightly before returning to their homes. The touches escalate into caresses and soft marks left on the insides of thighs. Seokjin is in heaven, and his heart is free. He can never let anything take this away from him.

\---

 

On Seokjins' 22nd birthday, he was called into his father's study. He was beaming, as he usually is, his dark brown flopping into his eyes. "Yes father?" He called out happily, standing near his door. His father loved him dearly, as far as he knows, and he'd never done a thing to get him in trouble, so when his father slams his hands on his desk and stands angrily, the smile drops from his face and he is left filled with confusion. "Father? Have.....I done something wrong?"   
  
"Come here, Seokjin. Gaze out of this window. What is it that you see?" His father sounds gruff, still angry, but it seems as though he wants a point to be made. 

 

Seokjin, the ever dutiful son approaches the window without caution. he gazes out of the window and into the town square. There are many a shops selling fresh fruits and vegetables. Business men in tailored suits strutting about, and women in thick dresses that can't possibly comfortable. He says as such to his father, though he feels a chill down to his bones at the hatred in his fathers eyes. It's gone as quick as it had arrived, but he'd caught the look nonetheless. 

 

"If you continue to talk like that, people will begin to gossip about you. It's been decided. You are to find a nice  _woman_ to settle down with. I already have spoken with  _many_ eligible ladies who are more than willing to wed you. " The tall man turns his back on Seokjin, making his way to his desk. "I will not and can not accept people believing that my son is some... kind of ....  _gay man."_ The words fall from his bearded lips as though they were the most vile thing he could think of.

 

These words cut Seokjin deep to the bone and make his ears flush with shame. Is it so wrong to truly love someone of the same sex? 

\---

 

A week after his birthday, his lover approaches where Seokjin stands in their hideout, away from judgemental eyes and harsh words. Seokjin has his bags packed, determination filling him. His cheek is bruised and swollen from when he'd finally defied his father. He loves his father. He loves being a doctor. But he knows he'd never be able to follow in his fathers footsteps. 

He'd found out through a friend, the things his father does. The amount of people.. innocent people, that his father has killed. And he'd be damned if he ever joined him. Seokjin long tossed his religious beliefs away when he found out that his 'all loving god' condemned people just for whom  _they_ loved. It was truly heartbreaking. 

And to know that his father  _purged_ men and women who so much as kissed the same sex.... it was truly frightening, and Seokjin was lucky that his father had just told him to leave, rather than plunging a sword through his chest. He stands before his lover and throws his arms around him, a soft sob leaving his lips. "Minyu... Oh, Minyu......I am so sorry to meet with you like this.... but.. I have to leave... please... please come with me... please..." He begs his sweet and kind lover.... though he does not expect the cruel laugh that leaves him.   
  
  
"Oh, Seokjin... You precious doll.... I'd never leave with you.. This was just a casual fucking.... You know? If you got the wrong impression.. I'm sorry.." Seokjins' heart breaks into pieces and he finds himself short of breath, though he mildly wonders if Minyu can hear it too. All too suddenly, he feels anger rushing through him and he punches that laughing bastard in the face. Minyu falls to the ground with a shocked expression, but cooly stands. 

 

"I'd run if I were you, Seokjin. My father already told the hunting parties about you."  


\----  
  
The sounds of barking dogs trailing behind him makes his blood cold, but Seokjin  doesn't stop running. His lungs feel as though they are on fire, but he can't give up.  His breath is leaving him in wheezing gasps and broken sobs, tears streaming down his now dirt streaked face from the last time he'd tripped and fallen on the ground. He's surprised his legs haven't given out at this point, but the only thing he can do is continue running. Screaming wouldn't help. No one would save someone running from the church and their hunting party. They'd be burned alive. Literally. 

 

All by himself, no one to go to, a thought crosses his mind.  _Why not just give up?_ He shakes his head lightly, focused purely on the path ahead of him, despite the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. There were still so many people left in the world to save.... if he could just... get away... he could save them. He could change the world. What would it matter if he was gay, if he saved so many lives... right? 

 

He cuts a hard left and starts bolting down the street, a new sense of need filling him. He could do this. He just needed to make it to the river. Erase his scent. 

He doesn't make it to the river. 

 

Halfway down the road, his vision blurs and he loses balance for a moment. He trips and hits the ground hard, biting his tongue hard enough for blood to pool in his mouth. There is a sharp pain in his leg and it takes everything in him to not scream. He spits his blood out onto the ground, and looks over his leg. Sprained definitely. Not broken.A sharp whimper  leaves him when he attempts to stand, wobbling when he does, though only a second later, he feels an impossibly cold hand sliding around his waist and steadying him. Panicking, he tries to pull away, but the figure holds onto him tighter.   
  
"Stop fighting. Do you  _want_ them to catch you??"   
  
That voice... It's so familiar... "H-Heechul-hyung?" He asks softly, looking up. He expects to see Heechuls' dark brown eyes staring back at him, only to see a dark red. In his panic, he faints. 

 

\--

 

He awakens what feels like months later, sitting up from a dark brown couch with a low groan. He hears a faint chuckle and panic fills him once more, remembering what happened earlier. He Jumps up to stand, only to fall onto the ground with a cry of pain. "Fuck... ow!!!!" He rarely curses, but with all the shit he's been through, he feels it's justified.   
  
Heechul sighs, crossing the room to pick him up, holding onto Seokjin with ease, despite his violent protest. "Can you calm down for five seconds, Seokjin? Please? Before you actually break you ankle??" His voice is slightly cross, but really, he's tired of Seokjins'  panicking heart causing his mouth to water. 

 

"N-No!!!! Let me go, you monster!!!!!!! What did you do to Heechul-hyung!?!" Seokjin practically shouts as he is forced back onto the couch, though something in Not-Heechul's eyes warns him that he couldn't escape, even if he tried.

"Well, for one... I  _am_ Heechul. Not a  _monster,_ as you so  _eloquently_ put it." He sasses out in his typical fashion. "Second, is that any way to treat someone who has just saved you from being mauled to death by a pack of dogs?" He asks in a patronizing tone that makes the tips of Seokjins' ears turn red. He hates that tone.   

 

"What the hell happened to you, hyung?"   
  
At this, a dark smile shows itself on Heechuls' face. "The best thing ever... and I plan to give you this gift too, Seokjinnie~ Well.... if I don't kill you, that is." 

 

Fear floods Seokjin, but he's absolutely powerless against something he not only doesn't understand, but is also a  _lot_  weaker than.

 

\--

 

It starts with a very dizzy feeling in his head, as the lips on his neck bite down. It's painful, yeah, but the feeling of blood draining from his body makes him dizzy enough to not really focus on that. It's not until the edges of his vision begin to turn black though, that the lips pull away, and he's left all alone in a place he doesn't recognize.   
  
"Is......Is this how I die...?" He asks the air with a very soft voice and quivering lips. He can already feel his heart slowing down... and he just feels tired. So tired. He closes his eyes, content to just die. At least it's on the comfort on a couch, rather than on the streets indeed. Much to his dismay... he doesn't 'just die'. A fire starts in his body, and begins the worst three days of his life.

 

For three entire days, the sounds of pure agony fill the broken down cabin in the middle of the forest. And as soon as it started, it stopped. The forest was silent once more, on the third day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fixing some errors on my part, and letting everyone know, I'M BACK ^D^


	2. A new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jin comes to, everything is suddenly clearer, and not. Jin loves People.... how will he feel the first time he kills one?

Chapter 2: A New Start....?

\----------------------------

 

 

Three long days.

Three long days of fire burning through his body. His entire body melting and re-constructing. Figuratively, of course. 

He doesn't remember when the pain began to ebb, nor when his heart stopped beating. 

He doesn't remember... much, really. At the moment. It's not like his memory has been wiped... he's just traumatized. Or at least, that's what he's telling himself. Truthfully, he remembers everything. He just wishes he didn't. He remembers every bit of pain down to the last second. That pain.... He'd never felt anything like it, and would never wish it upon his worst enemies... Not that he had any. He loved all, and was loved by all. 

Right?

 

Sunlight poured in through the cracked window of this unknown cabin, and Seokjin found it... honestly irritating. It was almost as though he had a headache, but he felt no pain there. Just on his eyes. He was amazed though, but the sudden clarity of his vision. He'd needed spectacles before, but only for his studies, of course. His one flaw... unless you're his father. He loved his father, and he thought his father loved him, but thinking back... He wasn't so sure anymore. 

 

Seokjin hears a rustling and jumps across the room in less than a second. He wants to panic, but honestly.. after the pain he'd been through, He didn't really find it surprising that he'd come out of this different. Seokjin is very smart. Dumb in certain aspects, including the studious kinds, but he's very smart in the common sense and logic departments. So, When your red-eyed ex-best friend bites you and drains you of most of your blood, and leaves you in intense pain for 3 days, it's a bit obvious that you are being changed. 

 

Into what? Seokjin had a clue. He reaches up and lightly rubs his neck, surprised that the skin is lightly puckered. "Scarred...? In only three days...? Damn... just what have I become?" He begins to walk around the cabin now, desperation motivating him to find a mirror. He barely takes in that he's moving at a speed that should be humanely impossible, but truthfully if he took the time to think about it, he'd probably have a mental breakdown.  

It takes him roughly 3 seconds to search the house and find a mirror in the bathroom. He steels his nerves and steps in front of it, half expecting to see nothing, but his heart drops even further at the sight of himself. Yes, he is very beautiful, even more so than he had been before... but his charms are off-set a bit by the blood red eyes. His hand shake a little as he raises them to his face, taking in how much paler his skin has become. The cocky part of his brain is fawning over how precious he has become, but the rational side is still panicking. 

 

It is at this moment that he feels it. The burning thirst raging through his body. The intensity makes his lips part and a slightly starved groan to leave him. "Oh god...." He knows he needs something, though he knows not what he needs. He heads to the front door, though his hand hesitates on the door knob.  _What if I catch  on fire? Didn't Father say that was what happened to the supernatural creatures? Isn't that why they only come out at night?_ He asks himself, though an idea pops into his head. "If I- " He cuts himself off, feeling very strange. He had just taken in a breath in order to speak, and though his voice did sound much clearer, he realized as his lungs contracted, that his breathing was completely unnecessary. It almost felt... wrong, somehow. 

 

"Oookkay. Mark it down for the journal. Breathing is not mandatory." He remarks scathingly under his breath. He's only taking this so well because of how mystified he is. And the fact that he's secretly hoping that none of this is real. Seokjin snaps himself out of his thoughts and looks back at the door. He'd had a plan. Right. He eyes the light pouring in through the window and gingerly approaches it. "Just my hand. I can't die if /just/ my hand goes through." He slowly pushes his hand into the light... and stares. He stares for longer than he probably should, but the way the light glints off of his hand and makes it sparkle is probably the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. 

 

Seokjin had always love sparkly things. Not because of his sexual preference, but because of the aesthetic. He'd never tell his father, but he swore to himself that one day, he'd get a house of his own and that he'd decorate his room with the things his father would never allow. Pinks and blues and all kinds of things that sparkled... and here he was now... sparkling like all of the things he'd ever wanted. It would have brought tears to his eyes, but he doesn't seem to have enough fluids in his system to produce any. 

 

Which again reminds him of his growing thirst. He swallows dryly, which seems to only incite his thirst further. Sighing heavily -a habit he does when he's aggravated-, Seokjin steps out of the cabin and into the sunlight, unable to help the excited giggle that left him at the sight of his skin glittering. Though only his hands he could see, so he rolls up the sleeves on his button up top, watching the light dance across his skin for a moment before he began his speedy walk. He didn't know where he was going, and was very taken aback at how  _clearly_ he could see everything, even though he was moving so fast. He could see the veins on leaves as clearly as if he'd just been studying them beneath a magnifying glass. 

Ironically.... this is the most 'alive' he has felt in years. 

 

\--

 

The first thing he notices when he reaches his town, is the sounds. He's definitely still miles away, but he can hear everything as though he were standing in middle of the square, just outside of his home. He's stopped at the moment, knowing that just rushing into the city would be a very bad idea. Especially since he's currently wanted by the church. But the burning in his throat... it's so strong that he nearly forgoes logic. It's eating him from the inside out, but he has excellent self control. His father instilled that in him. So he simply sits and closes his eyes. 

 

He has no concept of time passing, doesn't notice it. He sits with the intention of waiting until night, that when he opens his eyes finally out of boredom, night has already arrived. He's stunned beyond belief, but he came here for a purpose. All he needs to do is arrive at the home and eat, then run again. Take some food and drink for the road. His father is well off. He won't notice the missing milk and bread, truly. 

\--

He steps into the town, glancing around nervously. He can see perfectly fine in the dark, though he's still worried that behind every shadow is a church man. He makes his way to his home, the 3 story brick home seeming much more intimidating now. As quiet as he can be, he pushes the door open and steps into his home, closing the door quietly behind him. He makes his way slowly to the kitchen, being extra careful not to make noise, and is secretly pleased when he realizes that he actually  _can_ move as slowly as he used to. It gives him a bit of comfort. 

 

He grabs some bread, the thirst  nearly consuming him now, and takes a gigantic bite out of it, swallowing it down. Only to feel it making its way back up his throat. It'd tasted amazing, but it is  _definitely_ not what his body wants right now. He sets down the bread and instead heads for a jug of milk, bringing the glass to his lips and gulping down the milk greedily. Only to spew it back into the jug as through it had personally offended him. Milk was dripping from his nose and chin now, as a booming voice spoke to him.   


"What the fuck do you think you're doing in my house!?!?!"   
  
  
Seokjin looks up, dropping the jug in his surprise. It shatters on the ground, spilling milk and bile all over the floor. His father stood in the doorway, his face twisting into disgust when he recognizes his son.   
"Seokjin?? What the... No... you're not my son! Get out of this house, you vile creature!!!" His father shouts at him, his heart twisting painfully. Well... at least mentally. His heart may no longer be functioning, but he still has feelings, damnit. 

 

His father approaches him, his sword being drawn. "Get out!!! This instant!!!!!" Seokjin, fearing for his life, and still having no concept over how strong he is, smacks his fathers hand, which actually causes his fathers grip on the sword to loosen. The sword hits the other side of the room and his fathers hand makes a sickening crunch. The man howls and Seokjin begins to apologize... when his mouth suddenly waters. No.. Not water. It... definitely tastes different. 

 

He can't seem to look away from his fathers' neck, the pulse point there throbbing. Seokjin can  _hear_ the blood pumping through his veins.. and the scent.... the scent is so delicious. It smells of things Seokjin has never come into contact with, but it's so sweet. Before he can stop himself, he lurches forward and bites down on his fathers neck.   
  
Warmth floods his mouth and it tastes just as sweet as the smell had been. Even better, it's sating the burning in his body, making it become much more muted and dull. Seokjin can't get enough, even with the voice in the back of his head screaming at him to stop. He just can't. Even as his father stops struggling and goes limp. Even as his heart stops. It's only when nothing is coming from his neck anymore that Seokjin stops. 

 

It's horror that fills him first. He stares at his fathers' body, his hands beginning to shake. Seokjin, who rarely gets mad, and is forgiving to a fault... had just  _killed_ someone. Not just any someone. His  _father._ He hears a broken sound, taking a moment to realize it'd just come from him. He's wailing, quite desperately, screaming and sobbing and begging for his father to forgive him. For this not to be real. 

 

"Man.... stockholm syndrome really  _is_ as bad as the scientists proclaim." A snide voice cuts in through Seokjins' grieving. He turns quickly, coming face to face with Heechul, once again. Before he can speak. Heechul shakes his head.   
  
"Look kid... You have plenty of reason to be mad at me, but I did what I did for a reason. A reason you'll find out one day. Alright? But for now, you need to get out of here. You can hate me. You can want me dead, but as it stands right now, I'd kill you before you can lift a finger. So go. Run. Get out of here. Let me take care of this. Maybe we shall see each other again some day."   
  
He's right. Seokjin wants to hate him. He  _does_ hate him. More than he's hated anything in his life. It's because of  _him_ that he killed his own father. But he also hates that Heechul is right. As it is, he has no idea how any part of his new self works. His strengths and weaknesses. Heechul has been around long enough to know. And it pisses him off. 

 

But for now, he does as Heechul says. He runs. And runs. He feeds several times throughout this journey, as needed. Until he runs out of land. Then he swims. He swims for days. He doesn't tire. He only feels thirsty again. 

 

\--

Five days pass, and he finds land again, and the thirst is burning within him, so badly he feels he may just go crazy. He doesn't need to breathe, but he's panting like he's running out of breath. he staggers forward, not really taking in his surroundings. A deer spooks at the sight of him and begins to run, but Seokjin is faster. It's got blood, so he is begging to every known deity that it works. His teeth sink into the flesh of this foul smelling animal, but the feels the warmth soothing his burning thirst, and he cries yet again once he's finished. 

 

So many people have died for his thirst... 

 

And Animal blood works just fine.

 

The universe can be cruel... but he hates Heechul even more. 

 

\--

 

The next time night hits, he wanders through the forest until he reaches a small village. He sees a clothing vendor and steals some non bloody clothing while she isn't looking. He has no idea where he is, and nothing looks familiar. All he can tell is that the people here look a lot more like him, than his home town residents did. 

\--

 

Seokjin comes to know this place as 'Joseon'. He's fine with it. He decides to stay. He lives on the outskirts of the town. At night, he secretly visits. 

 

For the next few years, Seokjin feeds only on animals, and dedicates his time purely to learning the language and helping the residents within. 

 

Seokjins eyes eventually become a golden color. He finds that it definitely suits him better than the red. 

He eventually learns that he can eat human food still, but it causes him to have to use the restroom. He can live with that. Seokjin loves eating. His taste buds are a lot more sensitive now though. He also learns that he can only really eat and drink when he's not thirsty. Otherwise his body will reject it.

As time passes, and children begin to become adults, they also begin to become suspicious of the never aging man on the outskirts of the city. When he overhears a plan to burn his home down, he packs up and leaves. 

 

He does this for a very long time.

Packing and leaving when the situations become dire. 

 

\---

 

In 1597, he finds a new home, a place far in the woods, where it will take ages for others to find him. He decides to make this his home permanently. No matter what, he'll always come back here. But he's lonely. So lonely. 

 

So he continues living near cities, though he always brings valuables and everything dear to him back to his new home. A home that is 4 floors high, a home that is made entirely out of wood, but feels like a place he'd love. As time passes, he begins to make new improvements to the home. He's not the /best/ at it, but it works. 

 

He eventually realizes that he kinda has to  _glue_ the bricks together to make the home _stable..._ but it gives him something to work on, so he's not really complaining.

 

He makes a lot of friends over the years, but knows not to get too attached, for they always grow old and die. Like he should have. He doesn't hate his gift... He would be dead without it, but it's such a lonely gift. 

 

\-- 

In 1617, he makes his way through the forest once more, though instead of wandering without a purpose, it's to follow an interesting scent, one that smell vaguely of spices. Cinnamon, mainly. Clove and ginger as well. Not anything that he's  _really_ fond of. But it intrigues him non-the-less. 

He chases it, though his mind chastises him. 

_If this were a human, you'd have caught them by now._

_Maybe they don't want to be caught._

_**Maybe it's Heechul.** _

He counter argues with himself as he follows the scent, but then rolls his eyes.

_Heechul stunk of cheap wine and raspberries. It's not him._

Seokjin nods to himself, but skids to a stop when he sees a black haired man staring at him with dark red eyes. He feels fear fill him, but he doesn't run. Instead, he swallows it down and manages to smile.

The other man looks surprised before he narrows his eyes again. Seokjin feels the feeling getting stronger, but years of hiding his emotions keeps him from turning tail and running. 

"Hi.." Seokjin says softly, feeling a little embarrassed. He only just realizes that he didn't exactly have a plan in mind for when he found this person. 

 

"Why are you chasing me?" The man asks, his voice a bit gruff and a strong accent there. He isn't beating around the bush, and he looks like he's about to run, so Seokjin just blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind. 

 

"Would you like some food? Like... real food?"   
  
He doesn't expect the man to start laughing. It's a nice look on him, smiling. It shows off his gums, and it's a little weird, but it's charming.. in it's own way. 

"Do you always invite strangers over for food?" There is amusement in his voice. 

 

Seokjin smiles. "No.... But.. I'm inviting you. If you want. I don't know why you're running, but I've not had  _real_ company since I became.... like this."   
  
The man considers it for a moment, before sighing and nodding. "I've got nothing to lose. Why not." 

 

\--

 

Seokjin eventually comes to know this man as 'Yoongi'. It suits him. By some miracle, Seokjin convinces him to stay with him in this house. It becomes like a..... base of operations. They both have others things they want to do, but at the end of the day, they meet back at the big house. Hell, sometimes Yoongi even helps with renovating the house. He seems to have a big more experience than himself. 

They become close. Though not in a romantic sense. They'd never work out that way, despite the amount of times Yoongi has professed his love for Seokjin and his amazing cooking. 

They're definitely closer than friends though. 

Maybe... Dare he say it... Ultimate best friends?

 

Proposing this idea to Yoongi ends with a pillow in his face, but a laugh from him. 

 

Seokjin is no longer lonely. In fact... he feels somewhat happy. 

 

He can laugh, and cook for more than just himself, which strokes his ego a bit, especially when Yoongi can't help but get more than one bowl of whatever Seokjin makes. They don't eat everyday and they only seem to meet up with each other every few months, but at the moment it's enough for Seokjin. He knows that Yoongi has a life of his own at the moment. And he knows that once it's time to pack up and move again from their cities, back into the big home, that they'll set foot on the next city together. 

 

Probably as brothers. They don't really look enough alike for it, but they both miss each other enough for it.

 

 

 


	3. Blood and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Seokjin have their first argument, Which leads to a new discovery.

Chapter 3: Blood and Ice

 

"Damn it, Yoongi! You can't keep this up!" 

 

"Fuck you, Seokjin! You're not my parent!"

 

Seokjin pinches the bridge of his nose, biting back the angry growl that threatened to leave him. Why couldn't Yoongi just... understand?? "You can't keep  _killing_ people, Yoongi! It's  _wrong_!!!! And it draws so much attention to us!!!! You  _know_ we can survive just fine on food and animal blood! Why must you take an innocent life, just to satisfy your selfish cravings??" His voice is raised, but he isn't yelling. Not yet. 

 

Yoongi gets off of the couch he'd been lounging on, a challenging air around him. "Why do you have to deny our  _nature_ , Seokjin?? We were made to hunt! To kill and drink as we please!" As he says this, Seokjin can detect a sharp bitterness beneath the words. Obviously... Yoongi doesn't like this either. Seokjin wonders... if it's possible to become addicted to blood. He then remembers how intoxicating the scent and taste had been.... and decides that it definitely can be. 

 

 

He approaches Yoongi slowly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. The younger breaks down suddenly. "You think I like killing people? You think I like knowing that they have families that they'll  _never_ see again? Families that are being torn apart because I can't control this blood lust?" He sobs brokenly, his self hatred burning through his words. "I hate it... I hate it, Seokjin.. I hate feeling so out of control.. I  _want_ to be more like you... I've  _tried_ and  _tried.._ but no matter what I do, I can't seem to stop!!!"   
  
Seokjin sighs softly, though it shakes. He's never seen Yoongi like this, and never wants to see him like this again. He looked much younger than he is, and the sobs leaving him make his gut turn. "...I'll help you. Alright? I'll help wean you onto animal blood.... alright? I promise. We'll get through this together. We can do this."   
  
"A-Alright. I'll try. And... hyung..?"

 

"You know you don't have to call me 'hyung', Yoongi. What is it?" He asks softly.  
  
Yoongi looks up at him with hopeful eyes, starting to speak, only to be cut off by the sound of a sharp scream coming from the forest. 

 

\--

 

Yoongi and Seokjin run quickly towards the sound, finding it a little further than they had originally though, though as they come closer, the smell of fresh blood smacks them. To Seokjin, it smells like Lotus flowers and Aglaia Odorata. It's very floral, and he doesn't really like it. Yoongi seems to be struggling, but only a little. He seems to really keep his promise to try. 

 

The scents are distinctly Chinese, as Seokjin remembers those scents from his brief time in China. His chinese is fluent, due to spending a lot of time studying languages over the years. It's actually been very helpful at times. So as he approaches the scent, he prepares to speak with the person. He does not, however, expect the scene before him. A young man, well built, lay on the ground, his screams having died out. There are dogs attacking him, and suddenly Seokjin can't breathe, remembering his own almost-fate in England. He sees red and lurches forward, throwing the dogs off of the man. He's tempted to attack them, but Yoongi is biting into them and obviously trying to control himself from the bloody mess in front of them.

He feels a little warm that Yoongi took his words to heart so well, but turns to the guy, checking him over for any signs of life. Hope seems lost, until he hears the very faint thudding of a heartbeat. 

 

He doesn't understand why he does this, having hated Heechul for taking his choice away from him, but he can't just...  _leave_ him like this. It goes against his saving nature. So Seokjin leans in, blocking out the scents and the way his mouth waters, and focuses on his own disgust with himself. He presses his lips to the heated skin, and sinks his teeth into the flesh. He hears Yoongi's confused words, but he doesn't register them. His bite is quick, and he pulls away, only to bite the other side of the mans' neck. He then pulls back, sitting on his heels. "We've got to take him back now. I... I don't know if there is anything more to turning someone... but we can't let him die."   
  
Yoongi just shrugs his shoulders. "I didn't say anything."   
  
Seokjin is glad for Yoongi. 

 

\--

 

Two days into the guys transformation, and Seokjin is starting to seriously regret his decision. He'd almost forgotten the intense pain it takes to change, and hearing that poor man screaming his head off makes him feel even more of a hypocrite. 

 

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Seokjin. You're doing what you believe is right." Yoongi says from his place on the couch, watching Seokjin pace in the kitchen. He'd cooked at _least_ five meals, and only just took a break to pace. 

 

Seokjin just heavily sighs to show his annoyance. "I  _know_ that, but it doesn't change the fact that I took away his choice."   
  


Yoongi shrugs. "It was this, or let him die." 

 

\--

 

On the fourth day, the screams have stopped, and Seokjin makes his way up the stairs slowly, a nervous feeling filling him.  He pushes the door open slowly, expecting a barrage of insults and fists to hit him the second the door opened, not.... this.

The man is sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, staring at seemingly nothing. Though his head raises as Seokjin enters the room. "Are...." He licks his lips, confusion flooding his features for a moment, as he takes in the new tone of his voice. "Are... you the one who did this to me?"   
  
Seokjin shifts anxiously, nodding. "I.... I didn't want you to die."  

The man gives Seokjin a small smile. "Thank you." 

\--

 

Seokjin takes the man out of the house, helping him get some fluids in his system. They chase deer for a few miles, filling up on that. Yoongi decided to tag along..... mainly due to the fact that this guy is a lot bigger than Seokjin... and he knows how newborns act. Though this guy seems to be pretty tame. On the way back home, He actually speaks. "So.. New guy. What's your name? I'm Yoongi. That's Seokjin. He's the one that bit you."   
  
"Oh. Man.... My mother raised me with better manners than this.. I'm so sorry." The guy looks embarrassed and he bows at a 90 degree angle. "My name is Jackson."   
  
Seokjin looks surprised. Of all of the names he expected, Jackson is not one of them. "Are... you from England?"   
  
Jackson shakes his head. "I'm actually from China, but my family moved to America a long time ago." He smiles a little sheepishly. "My real name is Wang Ka Yee, but I prefer to go by Jackson anyway."  

 

Seokjin smiles at him. "Welcome to the family, Jackson." 

 

\--

 

It's a stormy night out when they finally talk about it. "So.... Jackson.... What... Why were you running? From those dogs?" Yoongi asks suddenly, sipping at his tea and looking up from his book. 

 

Jackson had been in the middle of eating something Seokjin had made, choking lightly on his food. "Well.." He started, once he was able to breathe again. "I worked in the coal mines after we came back from America. We moved to Korea... and I may have stolen a lot of priceless things to feed my family." His eyes darken, disgust and anger twisting his features. "I thought no one knew. I went into work the next day, and I was being chased out, so I ran home. My family..." His breathing shudders and he sets down his chopsticks, staring at his hands. "They were dead. Before I could run... the guards were at my home. They thought  _I_ killed my family. They set the dogs on me, and all I could do was run. I don't even know where I got the strength to run from."  
  
  


A sharp gasp comes from the kitchen and they both get up, heading to the kitchen quickly. Seokjin is holding onto his chest and breathing hard, his eyes wet. Yoongi has only seen Seokjin in the midst of a panic attack once. He steps forward and takes Seokjins' hands, pulling him outside and into the rain with him. The rain is cold, but they are colder. He can still feel it though, and that's all that matters. "Breathe, Seokjin." 

 

They'd never discussed Seokjins' past. Yoongi never asked. And in return, Seokjin never asked about his past, which is good. Yoongi just knows that Seokjin does  _not_ like big dogs. 

 

\--

 

Seokjin is back to his normal self the next day, smiling and acting as though nothing was wrong... but Yoongi knew better. With his emotion manipulation skill, he picks up on emotions rather quickly. Not that he really needed it. He just  _knew_ Seokjin. Spend more than a hundred years together, and it just develops. But he's not going to force Seokjin to talk about it. For that, Seokjin is definitely grateful. 

 

\--

 

Jackson takes to the animal blood a lot easier than Yoongi has, and seems to actually prefer the taste. Seokjin is proud. Yoongi is envious. 

\--

 

It doesn't take long before Jackson's eyes turn a molten gold color, and a few months later, so have Yoongi's. Seokjin is so proud that he takes them out for a night on the town. They eat until they feel like they're going to explode, and spend a lot of money on things they don't  _really_ need, but they make them feel better. 

And considering how filthy rich they are, it's an expense that they can afford. It's not hard to break into rich bastards homes and take the money they don't deserve, and Seokjin does  _not_ feel a shred of remorse. They only steal from people who deserve it anyway. 

 

And... it's nice to have some objects that remind them of home and each other. They really feel like a real family. 


	4. I can hear you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin lets Jackson out around people for the first time on his own, and he comes back with more than just groceries.
> 
> \--   
> Smut in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in Bold Italics is for Jackson's point of view in this chapter
> 
> Also, this whole fic is unbeta'd, so.. if there are errors, please forgive me. Also, if I accidentally call Amber 'Alice' at some point, forgive me. I'm tired af. I started writing this chapter at 9pm and it's noww past midnight.  
> \--  
> If you're curious about the outfits, basically it's the same/similar style to the outfits in Hwarang, though around the house Seokjin likes to wear the victorian style of clothing, as it reminds him of home.

Chapter 4: I can hear you

 

\--

 

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Seokjin asks, and maybe he's being a little fretful, but he remembers his and Yoongis first years. Being around humans had been  _very_ hard, especially in a crowd of them. 

"I'll be fine,  _mom._ " Jackson snarks, making Seokjin grimace. He hates such feminine titles. Not because they're demeaning or anything, but simply for the fact that he doesn't like them in regards to himself. "I think after a year of training myself, I'll be fine." Seokjin can hear the beginnings of Jacksons whining voice, and sighs, conceding. 

Deep down, he actually agrees. Jackson had only been allowed in the house and in the surrounding forest area, for the safety of the nearby human villages. And while Jackson  _did_ understand, he also seemed to have a lot of pent up energy he needed to release. So he spent his free time doing repairs on the house and smashing boulders and trees for more supplies. Jackson also could never shut up about anything really, reminding Seokjin of the social butterfly he used to be. 

So occasionally, Yoongi or Seokjin would head into the nearby towns and take Jackson with them, but that didn't seem to be enough for him.  Jackson was absolutely dying to interact with people and to go out on his own for a bit, and Seokjin hardly had the heart to hold him back.. but he knew safety came first. They come to the decision for a test run. If Jackson can handle it, they'll remove the ban for him. If not, he needs more training.

Yoongi argues that Jackson is ready, but something about his over-eagerness definitely makes Seokjin suspicious. Not that he's suspicious that Jackson wants to hurt people, but he is aware of the fact that Jackson hardly knows his own strength. He doesn't think that Jackson is ready yet, but he'll never know unless he gives him a chance. 

"Alright. Come back safely, okay?" 

"I will."

 

\--

 

The sun is beginning to set, dyeing the sky in vibrant orange and pink hues. Seokjin sits out on the recently built patio to admire the changing sky, his mind filled with worry for Jackson. Several times, Yoongi had offered to tail Jackson, just to be sure, but he had refused. He needed to trust that Jackson could do this, even if his mind anxiously fretted.

 

It's the close sound of a twig breaking that snaps him from his incessant thoughts. His first thought is that it could possibly be an animal, but the distinct lack of a heartbeat tells him it is not. He stands cautiously, looking towards where he heard the noise. "Come out." He says, a hint of fear in his voice. 

He feels Yoongi practically appear behind him, but his words are far more venomous. "Come out now, before I chase you." Yoongi doesn't shout it, and has a bored looking face, but it sends chills down Seokjins' spine. How can someone be so relaxed, yet terrifying? 

The figure steps out of the trees, and Seokjin feels a little shocked. The figure is a young woman, her hair chopped messily short. Though that isn't the first thing he notices. Seokjin first notices the golden eyes, and the friendly smile on her face. 

"Hello, Seokjin. Yoongi." She smirks a little, watching the confusion flash across their faces. "Before you ask how I know your names, just hear me out." 

 

\--

 

Seokjin stares at Amber in amazement, having taken the conversation into the living room. "So.. You're telling me that you can see the future?"

 

Amber nods, though she stops for a moment, then shakes her head. "Not... exactly. Everything I see isn't a  _definite_ outcome, but rather.. a  _possible_ one. The future is always subject to change. But the ones I see are the ones most  _likely_ to happen, unless something intervenes or someone makes a different decision at the last moment."

 

Yoongi remains silent, though it's not hard to tell he's not buying it. 

Seokjin looks over at Yoongi, taking in his tense body and impassive face. He knows it must be hard, believing you're the only one with a special gift, all alone, to suddenly hearing that there are more. Sure, the gits are different, but it means that Yoongi doesn't have to feel like a freak among freaks. 

Yoongi meets his eyes and Seokjin nods, a silent conversations flowing between them. he looks back to Amber after a moment, his voice soft. "If what you say is true.... why are you here? Why did you come looking for us?" 

Amber smiles at this, not hesitating a moment in her answer. "When most Vampires come together, they make a coven. But you... you're different. You're making a  _family_. I figure.... you could use someone with my skill... and I could use company. What do you say?" 

 

Seokjin and Yoongi share another mental conversation before Seokjin laughs and looks at her, rewarding her with a blinding smile. 

 

"Are you hungry~?"

 

\---

 

Halfway through dinner, Amber stops talking, her eyes unfocusing. Seokjin doesn't notice at first until she starts speaking, giving out orders. "Open the door! Open the door!" 

Seokjin doesn't understand why he needs to open the door, but he does so, albeit hesitantly at first. He stands there for a moment, feeling like an idiot, until the smell of blood hits his nose. Jackson steps up onto the porch, soaked in blood from his hair to his feet, and he seems distraught. "Oh Jackson..." Seokjin breathes out at the sight of him, crossing the porch and wrapping his arms around him, just as he begins to sob. "I..I.. I was doing so..so well... I..." He sobs, clinging to Seokjin and staining his clothes with the blood, but Seokjin could care less at the moment. 

Yoongi steps out onto the porch, his eyes dark, his arms crossed over his chest. "What happened, Jackson?" 

Jackson sniffles hard, trying to stop sobbing for just a moment to speak clearly. 

\--

**_The sun had just reached the highest point in the sky when Jackson made it to the main city. Jackson had with him, a parasol to hide the way his skin sparkled, and some spare change, in case he wanted to buy something to eat or take home. He took in a deep breath, a bright smile on his face. The bustling noise of the city filled him with life and he felt as though he had returned home after being in the militia again. People moved about busily, stopping at stalls and vendors to make purchases, children ran about playing, and law keepers march around, keeping the peace._ **

**_All is well. Jackson moves around the city slowly, taking in the sights and the smells, speaking here and there to passing people. Though Jackson longed for a real conversation, everything was slightly overwhelming at the moment anyway, so he contented himself to seeing the sights first._ **

**_For the better part of the day, he does as such._ **

**_At some point, as the sun began to set, he began to stir up conversations with the ladies running the clothing stalls, enjoying speaking and just chatting with new people. One of the ladies begins to worry though, looking towards the edge of the city frequently. Noting the change, Jackson speaks up gently. "Is everything alright?'"_ **

**_"Hm? Oh.. I'm sure it is... it's just that.. My daughter was supposed to have been back by now." She tries to reassure herself, more than him._ **

**_Feeling confident, Jackson smiles. "If you'd like, I could go check on her for you. Make sure she's alright, see what, or Whom is holding her up~" He waggles his eyebrows suggestively at the elderly woman, which makes her laugh and smack his shoulder._ **

**_"She wouldn't dare, if she wishes to remain living at the end of the night~" The woman jokes, but it's tense. "If it wouldn't be an inconvenience to you though.." She says softly, letting the worry show a bit more._ **

**_Jackson shakes his head and stands, helping the woman to her feet. "Nonsense. I'll find her and send her back to you once I do~" He starts heading down the road, fairly confident that the daughter is sneaking around with some poor sod who'd be getting a broomstick across his backside at the end of the night._ **

**_As he reaches the end of the city, he hears a faint cry from the forest, his sassy smile quickly shifting into a frown. He approaches slowly, unsure if the cry had been one of pain from injury, or from heartbreak. On the chance it may be the latter, he approaches slowly, not wanting to scare the girl. Once he reaches the end of the forest, his sensitive ears pick up more than just faint cries. He can hear muted grunts and breathy laughs, mingled with sobs and a begging voice, begging for them to stop._ **

**_Rage fills Jackson and he pushes through the forest, heading in the direction of the voices._ **

**_He finds the source of the sounds, a sickening sight before him. There are about six men abusing a teenage girl, her body exposed and bleeding. Tears are streaming down her face, but she's unable to fight._ **

**_Jackson runs forward, ripping the men off of her._ **

**_Moments later, he's ripping them apart, the rage consuming him completely. Blood is going everywhere, but he can't find it within himself to really care. He's breathing heavily when he finishes with them, and only when he hears a soft whimper, does he remember why he came out here._ **

**_He turns and sees the girl laying on the ground a few feet away, trying to crawl away from Jackson. Blood is dripping from her in multiple places.... and the scent hits Jackson at once. He's surrounded by blood. Coated in blood. The thirst licks at his throat, eating him from the outside, and before he really stops to think about what he's doing, he goes over to where she's crawling, and drains her dry, though it isn't enough. This is his first taste of blood, and to him, its the most amazing taste to have ever existed. So he doesn't stop there._**

**_He drags himself to the neighboring farms, trying to fight his instinct, but ultimately losing._ **

**_It's on the third family when his sanity returns._ **

**_\---_ **

"I... I killed them.... I killed them... they...they... they didn't deserve to die, hyung... they didn't deserve it!!!" Jackson shouts, clinging desperately to Seokjins' body. Sobs are still wracking through him, and he looks little more than a child, so frail and fragile in his current state. 

 

"I'll.... go take care of things." Yoongi says softly, heading off of the porch. 

"I'll go with him. It seems like Jackson really needs you right now, Jinnie." Amber says softly heading with Yoongi in the direction Jackson had come from. 

 

"Come on Jackson.... let's get you cleaned up." Seokjin says softly, leading him into the house and towards the bathing room. 

 

\--

 

"Absolutely not, Jackson!!!! After last week, you can't just go  _back_!!!!! What if something happens?!?!" Yoongi yells, more incredulous than angry. Jackson is asking to go back into the city, and after the shit Yoongi had to clean up last time, he isn't about to let Jackson go  _back_ unsupervised. 

 

"I'm not a child, Yoongi! A woman is grieving the loss of her child, because of  _me_!!! The least I can do is be there for her! She has no idea that it's my fault her child is dead, and the least I can do is take care of her in her daughters place!!"   


Yoongi looks over at Seokjin hopelessly, his eyes wide. "Well?? Do you have anything to add?"   
  
Jackson looks at Seokjin as well, his eyes pleading. "Please Jin-hyung..." Thanks to Amber, he now had a nickname, though he supposed it could be worse. "Please... you must understand... I can't just leave her to suffer alone... She's all by herself, save for a nephew that comes around once in a blue moon. She'll  _die_ if she's left alone!" He pleads,desperate for someone to understand.

 

"She's old! She's dying anyway! Maybe you don't understand because you've only been a vampire for a year, but people get old, and they die! We outlive them!" Yoongi argues, seeming stuck in his decision. 

Jackson turns on him, tears making his eyes shine. "Yes, but at least then it'll be from old age, and not from heartbreak. Heartbreak that  _I've_ caused." His voice gets soft, small. "At least... At least when she dies... she'll have  _someone_ there... Don't you know how scary it is, dying when you think you're all alone?" 

 

 

The room is silent for a good few minutes before Seokjin sighs. "We have no right to hold you back from this. But.... please. One of us need to be with you in the city. You can visit her on your own, but until we're certain it's safe for you to be around humans, one of us need to be with you. Can we all agree on this?" 

 

Jackson seems like he wants to argue, but he sighs and nods, once he realizes that this is the only way they'll agree with him.

 

 ---

For months, the three of them tail along with Jackson through the city, making sure he's fine, and eventually, they decide that he's fine on his own. 

\--

_**Jackson sits with the elderly woman one day, just keeping her company, making sure she's eating, when she speaks to him, her voice as frail as her body. "You know... A man like you... I would have loved to have as a son-in-law." She misses the way Jackson flinches, but he very gently pats her hand with a tight smile on his face. "Anyone would have been lucky enough to call you their mother in law."** _

_**She begins to speak, but an abrupt knocking at her door interrupts her. "Auntie?" Comes a voice from the door. "It's Jaebum! I've come to visit you!" Jackson watches as her face lights up. Of course he knows that the love of family is far better than the love of a stranger, but it does sting a little, his own family gone.** _

_**"Please come in, Jaebum~! I've missed you~!!"** _

_**A Man around Jackson's age steps into the home, having to duck at the entrance as he pushes the wooden door open. He's struggling to carry something into the home, half dragging it on the ground. It appears to  be a large sack of various vegetables, but Jackson isn't focused on that. He's far more focused on the shape of the guys' ass, unashamedly checking him out.** _

_**Without looking up, the guy speaks, amusement in his voice. "If you've got time to stare at my ass, you have time to help me bring this in." He turns and looks at Jackson, his breathing seeming to stutter at the sight of the beautiful man. He blushes as his aunt laughs and gets up to start a fire to cook with, and Jackson immediately goes over to help, his voice a little gruff from embarrassment. "I wasn't staring at your ass."  He mumbles, picking up the sack with ease, carrying it in.** _

_**Jaebum grins. "It was so obvious, I could** _ **_feel it." He teased, openly flirting with Jackson, and by some miracle, he seemed to be flirting back._ **

**_"I mean... I could stare at it, if you reaaalllyyy want me to~" He flashes Jaebum a smirk, before setting the vegetables down in the kitchen._ **

**_His aunt smiles, looking back at the two. "You two should go out and enjoy the day. I can handle myself for a day.. and it seems as though you two would like to get to know each other better." She waggles her eyebrows suggestively at Jackson this time, and he has to refrain from groaning out loud, feeling embarrassed as hell._ **

 

**_Jaebum shakes his head, pouting. "Auntie, I came to visit you though.."_ **

**_She laughs. "I'll be fine. I need to get out of the house myself. We're out of wood, so I can't even make a fire right now. I think it'd be good of me to see my friends.You're here for a week. We have plenty of time to spend with each other."_ **

**_Jaebum blushes heatedly, but nods. "Alright Auntie.... I'll see you later tonight." He bows politely and heads out of the house, though Jackson hesitates._ **

**_"You're.....alright.... with him like this?" He asks softly._ **

**_She nods, leaning against the wall, looking over Jackson. "What business of mine is it if my only living relative chooses to sleep with someone of the same sex? Personally, I do not like it, but it is not my choice to make. Just... don't hurt him." She looks weary all of a sudden, Jackson can't help but reassure her. "I will protect him. Don't worry."_ **

**_Jackson heads out, meeting up with Jaebum, but they spend most of the day just getting to know each other. They flirt heavily, but it doesn't go anywhere._ **

 

**_As the week progresses, they become closer._ **

 

**_\--_ **

_**With a grunt Jackson lifts Jaebum, pressing him against the rough bark of a nearby tree and finally pressing his cold lips fully against his. Jaebum moaned lightly and threaded his hands in Jacksons' hair, encouraging him closer. Jackson moves one hand to cup his ass, squeezing the taut flesh in his palm. He slipped the other under the linen of Jaebums' Hanbok that hung loose and open from his shoulders, teasing one of his nipples. His nipple was a hard peak against his palm, and he pressed his hand more firmly against him, drawing a moan from his throat.** _

_**Jaebum writhes against him, hips grinding against his while he kissed him fiercely, biting at his lips and using his tongue to tangle with his. Jackson matched the intensity of his embrace, lips swelling and face growing numb as their kiss passed from one moment to the next.** _

_**His cock begins to harden, aching and pressing against Jaebums' inner thigh, eager to be buried inside of him. The baji of Jaebums' hanbok lying behind them somewhere. He rutted against Jaebum's cock, drawing moans from both of them, heat building between their bodies. Jackson groans when Jaebum moves his lips from his own and begins to trail hot, wet kisses along his jaw and to his ear, ending on his neck where he nibbled at the skin over his pulse. Jackson kneads his fingers into his body, mind going hazy as Jaebum works at the sensitive point on his neck.** _

_**“Shit, Jaebum,” Jackson gasps, hips still rocking against his. This is what he’d wanted, what he’d followed Jaebum into the forest for…** _

_**Jackson nipped at his neck, drawing a strangled gasp from him, then licked the bruised spot before working back to his lips with breathy laughs. He's very careful not to break the skin. Jaebum met his gaze and grinned wickedly, his tongue flicking over her top lip. He squeezes his thighs, pressing his cock more firmly against Jacksons aching cock. “Fuck.... you're so big~"** _

_**As soon as the words tumbled from his lips, a spark ignited in Jacksons eyes. Jackson was now so emboldened with passion that he lunged forward to kiss him again, even more fervently than before. Moans rumbled between them through hot breaths, their swollen mouths chaotically caressing everywhere they could reach. Pressed firmly against the tree, the sheer strength of his body and his hardened cock grinding between his legs made Jaebum ache.** _

_**He needed to feel it.** _

_**Jaebum demonstrated his own power to Jackson by using the support of the tree and the force of his thighs to push Jackson back half a step. Or at least Jaebum thinks that's what happened. Really, jackson felt the push and stepped back, for fear he'd done something wrong. He broke the connection his lips had with Jaebums' now slippery neck to look at him with a flash of concern. With Jaebums' seductive gaze locked on his, Jaebum made a show of licking his palm and then sliding it down Jackson's body. Grabbing his cock in his hand, He smiled and worked hisagile fingers along his shaft. Jackson jerked a little, a sharp inhale hissing between his teeth. He stared at him, clearly dazed by the feeling of his wet hand on him. Moonlight drifted through the rustling leaves and made shadows dance over his skin.** _

_**Enjoying the view, the feel of him hot in his hand, and the influence he had over him, Jaebum pulled his lower lip between her teeth provocatively. He guided Jackson back against him by contracting his legs, urging his soft, cold lips back to his with a tug on his neck. Jackson came to him willingly, and started to rhythmically rock their bodies together, moving them in lustful tandem, the bark of the tree scratching through the thin fabric of Jaebums hanbok. He worked his hand diligently between them, rubbing along his length and angling him to press against the ache between his legs. The sensations caused them both to gasp and moan into each other’s mouths. Jacksons lips left his to travel wet-hot trails back down his throat, barely breathing to avoid taking his his sharp scent. Jaebum could barely take it anymore, he needed to have him.** _   
_**Jaebum cursed breathlessly in his ear, “Oh, fuck. Jackson... I need you” In response, Jackson rolled his hips forward with eager force, dragging the length of his shaft over the length of Jaebums' weeping cock, causing his breath to hitch. Jaebum cried out into the night air when Jackson did it again. Desperate for more, Jaebum swung his arm around Jackson, nails digging lightly into his skin.** _

_**A low, throaty chuckle resonated within him. Jackson smiled into Jaebums' neck before gently setting him down. Jackson leaned down to kiss Jaebum ardently, taking the rest of his hanbok off before stepping away. He grins at Jaebum, taking a moment to view their raw forms in the moonlight.** _

_**Jaebum allowed his eyes to drag leisurely along the contours of Jacksons body. His muscles were remarkable, covered with unmarred skin and just the right amount of soft, black hair. Jackson smirks at Jaebum, biting his lower lip, his eyes filled with lust. “Oh so now it's okay to stare, hm~?"** _

_**Jackson takes a moment to appreaciate Jaebum as well, loving the mans soft skin that showed just a hint of his muscles, the smooth and tanned skin that was littered in small scars, though such are the results of working, nothing life threatening, and Jackson found every single one beautiful. Though it also helped answer one of his older questions of what happens to all of that blood they drink. Considering how hard his cock was, it's a safe bet to say that it saves away for at least these barest of functions, and for that, he is grateful. The sight of Jaebum alone is enough for his cock to bob heavily, pre-cum beading at his tip.** _

_**Jaebum felt like he glowed when Jackson looked at him like that. He smiled, and for a moment, almost felt shy. Jacksons' response to him naked body made him feel precious, like he treasured him even though they were essentially strangers. He knew nothing about him - only that they both wanted to take care of a grieving woman- yet he looked at him so graciously. jackson was truly endearing, and Jaebim started to realize he wasn’t used to encountering men as sweet as him.** _

_**Jaebum stretched out his hand to Jackson, pulling him closer to him again. Jackson bent down to kiss him so tenderly that his heart fluttered. Jacksons hands roamed his body with a touch as soft as flower petals while they kissed, fingers delicately exploring the curve of his hips.** _

_**However, the journey his hands made around his body spurred a primal ferocity. One wandering palm stopped to eagerly tease his nipples while the other grabbed his ass. Jacksons attentions caused Jaebum to release a sigh against his lips. He loved the way his large, rough hands felt on his body.** _

_**Jaebum really, really needed to feel more of this man. Slipping his mouth past his to dot kisses along his sharp jawline, he left a tail of passion to his ear. He trapped the lobe in his teeth, tugging gently, before he whispered, “Fuck me, Jackson...Please.” It came out as almost a whine, a plea for him to fill him.** _

_**His request caused a grunt from deep within Jackson as the hand cupping his ass was joined by the other in an effort to lift him against him. He moved as if to pin jaebum against the tree once more, but he gracefully swung his body around instead, the callouses on his hands grazing his skin.** _

_**The ground below the tree had a steep enough incline that, while on the tips of his toes, Jaebum was able to brace himself on the trunk and lift his ass high in the air. He pressed backward against Jackson, almost reaching the height of his cock. He wiggled his ass - an invitation - and felt the base of him twitch against the top of his backside, only to frown when Jackson pulls away. "Not yet." Jackson said softly. "Don't want to hurt you." Jackson explains, reaching around Jaebum and stroking his cock slowly, gathering up the leaking pre-cum, using it to coat his fingers.** _   
_**He pulls back to tease one finger at Jaebums' ass, waiting until he heard that desperate sound leave him. He presses the finger in slowly, surprised that he met little resistance. But, it wasn't his place to truly care about something like that, He moves the finger slowly, but adds a second shortly, meeting a bit more resistance this time. "Fuck.." Comes the broken gasp from Jaebum. Smirking, Jackson begins to scread his fingers, thrusting them slowly but deeply inside of Jaebum, reveling in the short whines and whimpers escaping him.** _   
_**Once he's satisfied, Jackson adds a third finger, taking his time with this one, stopping only when Jaebum begs him to hurry. Jackson pulls his fingers out, spitting into his han and slicking himself up with the mixture of their pre-cum and his spit. The tip of his cock teased Jaebums' ass as Jackson situated himself behind him. His delay drove him to press back against him, causing the head to slide in a little. A deep rumbling groan thundered in Jacksons' chest as he grabbed Jaebums' hips and eased more of himself into him. They both gasped and moaned at the feeling of his thigh hole stretching around him.** _

_**Jaebum couldn’t help the soft, high-pitched sounds that fluttered through his short breaths as Jackson slowly pressed himself inside of him. While he had enticed this man to take him in the wilderness - to fuck him from behind and against a tree - he still managed to make it feel beautiful. His heart pounded in his chest with a weight that was new. He rested his forehead against one of his bracing arms and closed his eyes, focused on the silky sensations of him.** _

_**He felt fucking amazing.** _

_**As he started with slow thrusts, working deeper with each pass, Jaebum inhaled sharply and felt himself tighten around Jackson. Jackson pulled himself back out of Jaebum, and he whined softly - the feeling of wet skin and the emptiness it left behind, sweet agony. The tangibility of their connection made everything hotter, and gradually, they increased their speed. Jaebum pushed back when jackson thrust in, and bounced forward when he pulled out. Every time he breathed heavier and gripped his hips tighter, to the point where heknew he’d leave bruises in his flesh. And every time, his sighs grew louder and his fingernails dug deeper into the bark.** _

_**Craning his neck back, and with a smile across his parted, panting lips, he looked at Jackson over his shoulder. Jacksons' eyes moved from his ass to lock onto his gaze. His cheeks were flushed, and their rhythm increased while their eyes seared into each other.** _

_**Jaebum moved one hand from the tree to reach for him, arching his back and pulling him forward. Jackson bent down to kiss him, leaning over him. Though unable to pull out as far as before, he could slam into him deeper, leaving Jaebum aching even more. As he kissed him, Jaebum brought Jacksons' head to his neck, urging him to bite down. If he weren't balls deep in the guy he currently had a crush on, Jackson would find the situation hilarious. The very person he should not even think about biting, wants him to bite him, not knowing of who or what he is. But Jackson is so lost in the moment that he does. The heat of the blood slowly drips into his mouth, but he doesn't bite down harder, hoping that won't make him go crazy with blood lust, or make Jaebum turn.** _

_**He kept his lips at Jaebums' throat and their cries grew louder until they echoed through the wilds. As Jaebum came closer to the edge, his arms began to give way and his eyes began to roll back, Jacksons' thrusts growing more erratic. Jacksons' elbows bent and his force pushed Jaebum forward until the crown of his head settled against the tree between his hands. He cried out a long series of praises in different variations of Jacksons' name, and came in very heavy and thick ropes over the grass at the base of the tree, leaving him glowing, shaking, and deeply satisfied. The two strong hands clutching his body were the only things keeping him from falling to the forest floor.** _

_**Jaebum felt Jackson follow quickly behind him, calling out words in a language he'd never heard before, and jackson released his lips from Jaebums' throat to grip his hips again. Grinning and panting as Jaebum felt him come undone inside him, He realized that Jackson had his own mysteries, and was even more pleased that he followed him into the woods that night.** _   
_**It is at this moment he feels the fire beginning to lick at him, but he pays it no mind until Jackson pulls out , and the two of them are dressed once again, shivering at the way the cum drips slowly down his thighs. He feels as though he has a fever, but he's blaming it on the fact that he'd been fucked pretty hard just a moment ago.** _   
_**Jackson pants softly as he dresses himself, pretty fucking proud of himself for not ripping into Jaebum, believing he got off scott free... until Jaebum hits the ground with a dull thud, pained little gasps leaving him. "Fuck."** _

_**\--** _

"Look out." Amber says suddenly from the kitchen, causing both Yoongi and Seokjin to look up from where they'd been chatting on the porch. As Jackson came racing up to the house, Seokjin crinkled his nose. The scent of sex was strong on them both, and he really hadn't needed to know about Jacksons' extracurricular activities. 

It's only when he sees the desperation on Jacksons' face that he springs into action. "What happened?" He asks, at the same time Yoongi asks, "What did you do this time??"

 

Jackson carries Jaebum inside, laying him down on the couch in a panic. "I.. I bit him! I thought.. I thought if I only bit a little, he'd be okay! I didn't know... I didn't know!!"

 

Amber sighs softly, leaning against the door and looking into the living room. "Once your venom enters his system, he's pretty much doomed.  Most vampires aren't strong enough to not drain a person, so sucking the venom out isn't going to work."   
  
  


The three look confused, sharing a look before looking back at her. Seokjin speaks first. "Venom?" 

Amber seems surprised now. "You... didn't know?" She ignores Yoongis' 'just fucking tell us' and sighs. "Vampires don't produce saliva. It's venom. It's what causes the transformation. Not the bite itself." 

Seokjins' eyes brighten a little at this new information, and he suddenly feels a pull towards his old career of being a doctor. He makes a mental note to study the venom, but looks back at Jackson when the younger speaks. 

"What do we do now?" Jackson asks weakly.

"What the fuck do you think?" Yoongi snarks, glaring at Jackson. 

"We do the only thing we  _can_ do." Seokjin says, staring warily at Jaebum. 

"And what's that?" Jackson asks, sitting next to Jaebum and taking his hand, murmuring apologies over and over in his ear. 

"We Wait. It's all we can do for now. Other than make him comfortable." Amber says quietly. "Not that the comfort is really going to help much.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- 
> 
> In case you are wondering, Jackson is basically my version of Emmett, and Yoongi is Jasper. Jaebum is basically edward .3. Amber is Alice because she fits it so much. Fight me.


	5. Time to move on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back after a year of Hiatus.. I finally got a new laptop! I can't wait to show you all some new ideas I had for htis story, and for more!

Chapter 5: Time to move on

  
"Please... Please survive.. I can't lose you... I can't let your grandmother lose you too.."

\------------------

Seokjin can hear some of the one sided conversation from upstairs, he and Yoongi having helped move Jaebum and Jackson up to the second floor a few nights ago. Things were worrying now though... very worrying. It had been a week since Jackson had bitten Jaebum, and he still hadn't opened his eyes. They all knew immediately when his heart had stopped.. when his blood had gone stale. They knew he hadn't died, his skin long having turned into that beautiful smooth texture they all became... but Jaebum still had yet to open his eyes.

To say they all were worried was definitely an understatement. Even Amber had a hard time keeping still.

"I swear.. I see Jaebum waking up every day... but he still hasn't moved...??" She shakes her head, sitting on the couch and putting her head in her hands. "I can't see it.."

Yoongi scoffs, his eyes narrowing as he looks at the door with longing. "Maybe your 'gift' is broken." He replies with a scathing tone. He wasn't nearly as worried as anyone else, but Seokjin could see that Yoongi was still anxious over it.

Seokjin himself was very concerned, though he kept his words to himself. All he could really think of was how this must be breaking Jackson apart.

Seokjin decides that he'll take a trip into the village. Perhaps, he'll find answers.. or he'll have to explain to the village that those two had eloped and were never returning. Either way, he wasn't exactly looking forward to it. He definitely wanted to get out of the house for a while though, so he chose the lesser of two evils.

\----

The scent of the forest filled Seokjins' lungs, a small smile gracing his soft lips. It had rained the night before, so the forest was alive with animals breathing and chattering amongst themselves and the scent of Petrichor and moss hovering over the vivid greens.

_I needed this.._   
Seokjin thinks to himself, as he walks at a human pace. He was in no hurry to leave the house, nor to get to the city. He would simply arrive when he did.

The sun had risen to about midday when Seokjin stepped into the outskirts of the nearby village. Concern and confusion filled his being when he saw that the gates had been closed up, the remnants of smoke rising over the buildings and into the sky.

As Seokjin curiously approached the gate, he could hear the thudding of hooves in the distance. Quickly, Seokjin ran into the forest, his eyes wide and panicked as he hid as low as he could, trying his best to stay out of sight. Even more to his surprise, the gates burst open and the men clad horses were running out of the village quickly. Attached to their horses were bamboo cages, filled with the faces that Seokjin had come to recognize over the few times he himself had visited the small village.

"Slave traders?" Seokjin asks himself, his eyes widening.

"That's right." A mans' voice answered from behind Seokjin. He looked behind himself quickly to find another man standing there. He looked absolutely furious. He had a sword in his hands, though he was focused on the people riding away.

Seokjin can tell what he plans on doing next. "You don't want to do that... You won't make it. You'll only get killed." He warns the kid, standing up slowly. "Listen kid... what's your name?"

"Yugyeom." He said slowly, but he still wasn't distracted enough.

"Well, Yugyeom-ssi... trust me. Please. You can't go after them. Not alone." Seokjin says softly not wanting to give their position away. Right now, he was more focused on helping this guy get out of there. The poor kid looked at most 19 years old.

Yugyeom finally tears his gaze from the trader convoy to look at Seokjin, absolutely taken aback at his inhuman beauty at first. "Are... Are you saying you'll help me get my village back?"

  
"I'll certainly try."

\------------

"Seokjin, you can't be serious!!!!!" Yoongi's words of protest are easily heard outside, but even more so inside of the home they worked so hard to build together. "We need to be distancing ourselves as much as we can from that village! Do you really think it's a good idea to go to the fucking center of Joseon and just beg the king to return them??? Like that would actually work!?"

Seokjin looks just as exasperated as Yoongi feels. "Yoongi, we can't just let them become slaves either! We have to do something! Anything..." He throws his hands up in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He's right.." A weary sounding voice timidly speaks from the top of the stairs. Jaebum stood there, leaning heavily on to a very worried looking Jackson. "It's my village.. right?" He steps slowly down the stairs, still clearly trying to get used to the oddness of the situation. "I'll go with Yugyeom. I remember him.."

"Absolutely not!" Both Seokjin and Yoongi barked out at Jaebum, faces filled with worry.

"I'll go with him." Jackson says sternly, though clearly Yoongi isn't having it.   
"You? You can't even control yourself, Jackson! You'll kill the traders, AND the village!!!!" He yells out, standing up from his comfortable spot on the couch.

Amber speaks quietly then, from where she stood near the never really used fireplace. "I'll go with them. And make sure nothing happens."

At this, neither Seokjin and Yoongi can really argue. They'd all been around each other for a long while, and Amber hadn't slipped up once. She always seemed to be on her best behavior, but she certainly wasn't a push over. Yoongi had tried to challenge her, and had ultimately failed.

Seokjin looks at Yoongi, sharing a non verbal conversation, though it makes Jaebum laugh.

"Cool. Glad you two agree." He looks up at Jackson with an adoring smile. "They trust Amber."   
Jackson smiles back at Jaebum, adoringly cupping his face and kissing his forehead. Clearly those two had discussed things.

Yoongi looked absolutely affronted, glaring over at Jaebum and Jackson. "And how do you know that? We could have just been looking at each other.."

Jaebum laughs again, though his tone has more of a nervous edge added into it. "Well... I can hear your thoughts. It's.. actually really annoying. But Jackson won't stop thinking of the most random things.. .so it's becoming a lot more bearable." He leans into Jacksons' chest, then back at Yoongi and Seokjin.

Seokjin looks yet again surprised. Out of every vampire he has met, most of them had gifts. Literally three out of five so far. Perhaps it was a lot more common than he thought... or perhaps he just had good luck with running into them. He looks towards the door as a very nervous Yugyeom taps at the glass.

Seokjin sighs heavily, as he knew the decision was ultimately up to him.

"Fine... but come back as soon as you're done."

\------

They didn't come back.

\----

After a week had passed, Seokjin began to feel heavy, an aching in his chest that had not been there in a long time. "Do... you think they've died?" He asks Yoongi, laying back against the couch.

"I've never seen one of our kind die. If they've died, it might be a mercy on them." Yoongi answers from the upstairs bathroom, washing his hands thoroughly in the metal basin.

Seokjin frowns at this answer ready to scold Yoongi, only to be cut off by him.

"Don't nag. I'm just saying, from a personal perspective." He steps out of the washroom, drying his hands with a washcloth. "I don't think they've died, hyung." He folds the cloth and sets it down neatly on the mahogany dining table as he makes his way to the living room. "Maybe they just decided to stay in the city, or make their own coven?"

"But without a goodbye?" Seokjin asks in a dejected tone, staring up at his wooden ceiling. "It makes no sense.."

Yoongis' face pops into view, staring down at Seokjin with a frown on his face. "Well... maybe they had to run? Coming back home would have put us in danger too."

At this, Seokjins' face becomes a bit more worried. "Running? From who? Our kind are so fast.. they could easily out run a human.." At this, Yoongi shrugs. "Maybe they aren't running from a human." Yoongis' hand gently pats at Seokjins' shoulder, sitting down on his legs and lounging back. "They'll find a way to let us know they're alive. Don't worry."

But Seokjin couldn't help it.

Every day, he worried.

Every day, he wore a new path in the forest, constantly searching around for a sign. Any sign that they were okay.  
He finally got his answer three months later, when he returned from a hunt with Yoongi to see an envelope stuck in the door.

Seokjin took the note and opened it, reading it aloud with a small smile on his face.

 

_To our dearest Seokjin and Yoongi,_

  
_You may be asking yourselves, why haven't those three ungrateful bats returned home yet?_   
_Why have they abandoned us?_   
_Worry not. We haven't abandoned the two of you._   
_We actually managed to save a very big portion of the villiage, though another portion was separated and spread all over Joseon. We're going to be working on getting them back to their home._   
_Yugyeom was... gravely injured. But.. Amber did some quick thinking. Did you know that you can turn someone without biting them? All you have to do is put your venom into an open wound, and voila! Though it has to be a really big amount.. like.. all three of us had to spit a lot and- Ah.. you probably don't want to hear all the details but just know it was really gross._   
_Yugyeom doesn't have a gift, but he's actually really happy to join us, and he really loves the animal diet. He Said he couldn't bear himself if he had killed a human. I think.. I'm going to tell Jaebum the truth about his cousin._   
_That I killed her._   
_It's something I've been scared to tell him for a while now.. but I must._   
_I don't know if we'll return, but we'll absolutely visit you guys when we can._   
_You saved us all._   
_If you ever need our help.. just find us._   
_We shouldn't take that long, but we'll have to travel a lot._   
_I hope you both can re-build your coven, and that you make a family even better than what you planned before._   
_I'm sorry we couldn't say goodbye in person, but I was never really one for emotional goodbyes anyway._   
_Thank you so much, Seokjin-hyung.._   
_Thank you so much, Yoongi-hyung._   
_We will never forget your kindness to us._

_Signed,_   
_Jackson._

\---------------------------

A year had passed since Yoongi and Seokjin were left with only each other again, the home feeling more empty than either of them had ever thought it would feel. That isn't to say they didn't enjoy each others' company, but one could only make so much conversation with each other before the topics ran out. Finally, they decided to do something both of them had been dreading for a while.

Paying a visit to the palace.   
Seokjin had heard of the customs of the area, so he and Yoongi had both been growing their hair out for quite a while.

Neither of them had ever been, nor had they been to the villages that surrounded the palace, but truly, they were beginning to get cabin fever, snapping at each other at ever minor infraction.

They both stood outside of the city gates, standing uncomfortably in their hanboks. They had their hair tied up, andd yet it still went beyond their shoulders. For Yoongi, this was normal, but for Seokjin, it was truly a new experience. Seokjin approaches the gate, and a man clad in leather and red fabric stepped in his way. "State your business."

Seokjin looked affronted, standing back a little more. "I wanted to visit. I have never seen a city like this before. I brought a lot of gold, if that interests you more?" He pulls a coin purse from his leather belt, holding it up.   
The man smiles, showing off a few gold teeth, and quite a few other rotten ones. "Come on in, honored guests." He seems very sarcastic, though the gates do open, and for that, Seokjin is grateful.

He can feel Yoongi's apprehension behind him, so he stick closer to his best friend, taking in the new sights. Every building held some form of status to it, and the streets were absolutely bustling with life. Children were playing and running about the streets without a single care in the world, as Adults cooked or cleaned, some standing behind stalls and selling various goods. He and Seokjin approach a vendor selling lamb skewers, a small groan leaving Yoongi at the scent.   
Seokjin laughs and happily pays for some of the meat, handing it to Yoongi. "You never told me you liked lamb skewers.."

Yoongi takes a big bite almost immediately, his eyes nearly tearing up. "You never asked... but it's one of my top favourites." He admits, continuing to walk along with Seokjin. Yoongi offers Seokjin a bite, and they decide to share the skewer.   
As the two walk, they find a bar, giving each other a single smirk before entering. They could make some real quick cash coming in here and drinking everyone under the table. They both step into the bar and grin even more. It was absolutely packed. The two split off, knowing their chances were much greater that way.

Seokjin walks along inside of the bar taking a seat at an empty table to start people watching. He was very good at picking his victims. He is just about to make a choice when a boy comes running into the bar. He looks panicked, but as he sees Seokjin, he runs over and sits down across from him, with wide and pleading eyes. "Please please please please act like you know who I am, please!" He begs with a hushed tone, seeming scared to death.

Feeling pity, Seokjin nods and leans in. The first thing he notices is the scent of blood on the kids clothes. It makes his throat swell a bit, a small pool of venom forming in his mouth. Looking past that, he also notices the scents of sweat, strawberries, and oddly enough, sweet cream. "What's your name?" He asks the kid, with a frown.

"T-....Han...sung." The kid obviously lies, but Seokjin isn't just going to force the kid to talk. Seokjin raises his hand to order some food and drinks, leaning back in his seat a bit. The kid slinks down further, trying to make himself smaller.

A moment later, a large group of armored men burst into the bar. They split off to look for someone.. presumably the kid, and Seokjin can't help but wonder exactly what the kid did. Seokjin shakes his head and accepts his order as it arrives, though he pushes it to the center of the table. "Eat up."

'Hansung' sits up with a gasp, looking at Seokjin with wide eyes. "Really? You're letting me have this??" He looked well fed, but Seokjin was in a slightly more charitable mood now. "Yeah. Go for it."

The kid gave an absolutely breath taking box smile, digging into the plate of ham, his cheeks puffing out like a happy squirrel. His earlier danger seems to be forgotten as he eats, and it makes Seokjin smile. "So. Why were you running?" Seokjin asks, making Hansung choke a little.

Hansung clears his throat and shyly looks off to the side. "I was supposed to be in classes, but I got bored... I know everything in that class alerady." He pouted around a mouth full of food before sighing. "It's not like I'm not grateful for what I have, but come ON. I'm not going to sit through hours of lectures for things I am already well aware of." He cleans his mouth before leaning in a bit uncomfortably close to Seokjin. "Woah.... your eyes are really nice, hyung.." He gives his box grin again and sits back, letting out a happy sigh.

Seokjin cocks a brow at the kid, absolutely knowing that he wasn't giving the full story, considering the scent of blood, but he couldn't very well point that out. "I see. Well..." He looks around Hansung with a sigh. "It looks like your friends have left."

Hansung looks around in surprise before sighing in relief. "Thank you so much, hyung~!" He cheers before getting up and simply bolting out of the bar.

"What the hell just happened?" Seokjin hears as Yoongi slides into the seat the kid had just been occupying.

"Hell if I know, Yoongi. Hell if I know."

\---

With the sun setting over the horizon, Seokjin and Yoongi finally decided to start heading home, their pockets filled with more coin. They both felt reasonably a little more light on their feet, but nothing considerable. They had learned a long time ago that alcohol simply didn't do it right anymore.

And finally, as they arrive home.. they finally have something to talk about again.


	6. Chapter 6: 'Hansung'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the events leading up to their meeting in the last chapter are explored.

Chapter 6: "Hansung"

  
_Ugh.... when will this class end? I know these things already! Stand tall, shoulders back, eyes above the rest. It's all so.. plain!_

  
Taehyung sighs heavily, leaning his chin in his palm and glancing around the room. Only the nobles were allowed to attend the class with him.. and it would be more fun, if any of them actually knew what that word meant.

  
Taehyung raises his hand with a bored expression on his face.

  
"Yes, your highness?"

  
That word irks him a bit. He hates to view himself in a position of power above anyone else.

  
"I need to relieve myself.." He lies, shifting awkwardly in place. The teacher knows this is a lie, but forcing the prince to stay in a room where he might potentially humiliate himself in front of his lessers? That was grounds for execution.

  
"Be back in five minutes, or I'm sending the red team after you."

  
Taehyung gives his best box smile and hops up. "Thank you, Teacher Siwon~!" He cheers out before he bolts from the classroom. He had five minutes to figure out how to escape the palace unnoticed.

\-----

His plan actually wasn't that bad, in theory... it was putting the plan into action that seemed to be the most difficult part so far.   
"Pleasssseeee!!!! Please please please!!!! You -KNOW- I've never been out of the palace before!!! Please Kibum-hyung!! Please!! Just.. sneak me out this -once-!" Taehyung begs to the royal chef, giving him the biggest puppy eyes he can manage. "Please? I'll -never- sneak in the kitchen again and eat your pies! I promise!" He claps his hands together and begs Kibum, his eyes even watering a little.

Kibum scoffs and smacks Taehyungs' hands with a wooden spoon. "Hell no. I'll be put in the stocks! I'll be flogged! I may even lose my title!!!! Just -knowing- what you're doing can make me lose privilages, your highness!" He shakes his head, his eyes narrowing into little cat like slits. "I have a family to think about right now. I'll do you just one favour and pretend I didn't hear this insane plan of yours." He turns his back to Taehyung.

Taehyung scrunches his face up and sticks his tongue out at Kibums back. "Fine. I guess I'll just go ask Taemin-hyung if he can-"   
It's almost comical the way Kibum had turned around so quickly.. if it weren't for the anger in his eyes. "Don't you dare. If you want out that badly, then you're going to have to work for it." he points the end of his wooden spoon at Taehyungs' chin. "You're going to help me make a cake."   
Taehyung gasps happily. "Really?"   
\----

Taehyung swears he's not doing that bad of a job with making the cake. In fact, he would say he was doing excellent! Never mind the cream on his face, nor the smashed strawberries on his fingers. ...Or the fact that his cake was breathing at one point. "Done!!" He beams like a happy child, showing the cake to Kibum.

The poor man nearly had a heart attack. "That.. .is NOT a cake." He takes the monstrosity from Taehyung and pokes it with a chopstick, scrunching up his face in disgust. "You.. You added the cream while it was baking, didn't you?"

Taehyung nods, now feeling his confidence falling. "It's... that bad, hyung?" He asks, sounding pretty hurt that his first cake didn't come out the way he wanted it to.

Kibum sighs and pats Taehyungs' hair, only to snicker at the cloud of flour that came up with it. "Alright, your highness.. let me show you how to make a cake."

Taehyung watches and even follows along as Kibum teaches him, making sure that most of the cream actually stays in the bowl and not all over himself this time. When he mashes the strawberries, he learns that you aren't supposed to use your hands. A valid point that he ignores because it's more fun to mash with your hands. His hands are clean anyway, so it's not like he was making it dirty or anything. When it's time to put the cakes in the fire, he looks at Kibum. "What now, hyung?"

Kibum sighs. "Now, it's my turn to hold up my end of the bargain." He points towards a wooden door. "There is a spare outfit in there. Mainly worn by the chefs when they're ready to leave." He gestures for Taehyung to go ahead. "It's one of mine, so go on ahead."

Taehyung looks so happy as he bounds to the door like a puppy, sliding into the little room. As he disrobes, he also wipes the cream off of his face, and gets the flour out of his hair. It gave his long hair a grey to dark brown gradient, which made him look a little older than he really was. After putting on the new outfit, he found it fit a little tightly, but nothing he wasn't used to, especially during the holidays.

He steps out with a frown as he doesn't see Kibum anywhere. "Hyung?" He asks, peeking around the door and into the kitchen properly. Kibum was talking to one of the Red team, which made Taehyung take a deep breath and start looking for somewhere to hide. He sees a cloth bin and moves some things around, climbing in it and pulling some of the cloths over his head. He looked completely covered.

The red team comes around to look for Taehyung, their search taking all of ten minutes. But before they could leave, Taehyung felt the cart he was in moving. His eyes widen and he claps his hands quietly over his mouth to keep the surprised noise from leaving him. He could still hear Kibum in the kitchen, getting further away.. so who was taking him? And where?

The path begins to get bumpy, and the sounds of the outside are much louder now. Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise? He certainly had made his way out of the castle. Or so he thought. The bin he was hiding in was upended, throwing him onto the dirt. At first, he was disoriented, but as he coughed and sat up, he recognized the training grounds. "Damn it.." he cursed, looking over at his class mates, and his teacher.

"That was quite the break you took, your highness... though I do not recall the restroom being in a clothing hamper." Teacher Siwon snarks, leaning back on his heels a bit. "Listen.. I am not without mercy, if you apologize to your classmates and I for disrupting our studies, we can resume, and I will not alarm your father."

Taehyung glares, standing and dusting himself off. "And if I don't apologize?"

Teacher Siwon sighs. "We will have to take you to your father, by force, Your highness. He wants you to stay in classes, and you know this."

Taehyung lets out a heavy yell. "I don't -want- to be in classes right now! I already know all of this!! I want to visit the village! I want to see the people I am supposed to be ruling when I get older! But I know nothing about them! How am I supposed to help them when I've never even seen their faces!!!" He yells in exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air.

His teacher is silent for a moment, clearly thinking on this. "You feel that strongly to see your people?"

Taehyung gives him a kind of 'duh' look and nods. "Well... yeah."

His teacher nods and steps aside a little. "Alright then. You think you know so much about my classes.. prove it. If you can best me in combat, I'll let you go. But if you can't, you come back to class."

Taehyung gives a cocky smirk. "Alright then!"

\---  
 _On second thought... maybe this isn't such a good idea..._

  
Taehyung thinks to himself as he feels the weight of the wooden blade in his hand. He had always hated combat. That didn't mean he was bad at it, but he always thought that violence could be avoided. He swallows hard and gets into a ready stance, holding the hilt with both hands.

He rushes at his teacher, blade held high- though the wind is knocked from his lungs as his teacher slams his hilt into Taehyungs' stomach. Taehyung stumbles back and attempts to regain his breath, though he feels the sharp sting as the blade comes down again, though this time on his side. He stumbles to the side and brings his blade up to counter the next attack.

Honestly, he felt afraid. His teacher was known for going a bit rough on the students. Clearly, he didn't see why he shouldn't be as hard on the prince. Taehyung swings his sword towards his teachers feet, only to be kicked back. The boy flies back, landing on his back with a heavy thud and a sand cloud forming around him for a moment. He coughs and wheezes heavily, tasting blood in his mouth. From where he lay, he could see the clouds moving above. For just a moment, he allows himself to stare... before he follows them with his eyes. He realizes... that he's in the courtyard. The training grounds were in the courtyard. All he had to do was go over the wall. Taehyung stands up slowly, taking in deep breaths. He stares right at his teacher for a moment before he tosses the blade down and turns around, sprinting over to the walls around the palace.

"Wh- GET HIM!!!!!!" He hears his teacher shouting as Taehyung jumped. He caught the edge of the wall, hoisting himself up with as much strength as he can. He already felt exhausted from the beating he had just taken, so he had to use more effort than normal. However, this hop up the wall hadn't prepared him for the fall on the other side. He lands on the uneven ground with a heavy oof, losing his balance and rolling down the hill and into the forest. He smacks into a tree, finally stopping his momentum. He groans as the world spins heavily around him and sits up. "Urgh..." He shakes his head and stands up, only to pale as he feels warmth down his arms and legs. He was definitely bleeding and scraped up in several places.

  
He only starts to move again when he hears the voices of the Red Team beginning to climb the wall. "Fuck..." he curses under his breath before he turns and runs further into the forest. He had no idea where he was headed, but he didn't want to face his class, the red team, nor his father right now. He hops over a fallen log and grins, finally feeling the adrenaline of the chase. He wants to laugh, but he knows that would give away where he is. He runs for what feels like an hour before he reaches a stream. He figures he doens't really have much to lose at this point, so he gets in the water. He wades in it until he's waist high, ducking under one to clean the dirt off of his skin. He wades uncomfortable to the other side of the stream, and continues running, even when he can't hear the others anymore.

After a little while longer of walking, he comes across a clothing line. Sighing in relief, he takes the clothes, looking around to make sure no one saw him. He slips into some new clothes, and leaves the wet ones near the basket on the side. After all, if he was stealing their clothes, he might as well leave them some new ones.. even if they were ripped up. He fixes his hair, tying it back into a long pony tail once more, and stepping out into the area. clearly, he was on the outskirts of his kingdom, but not yet beyond the walls, as he could see them in the distance. Taehyung grins with a sense of accomplishment as he happily starts making his way towards where he could hear a lot more talking.  
As he reaches the more populated areas, he gasps, looking around at each and every stall. There were so many interesting and new things that he couldn't help but gawk like a child.. though he too was receiving stares. He heard the word 'handsome' tossed around a lot, so he stopped listening really. He walks slowly through the streets, not really upholding his dignified act, after all, he was childish, but he wasn't stupid, and he certainly didn't want to be caught. As he begins to walk near a pub, he sees one of the Red Team members near the flower booth. His eyes widen and he starts to turn away, although it is too late.

"HEY!"

They yell, and Taehyung does the first thing he can think of. He dodges into the pub, looking around like a deer in headlights before his gaze falls on... probably the most beautiful looking person he'd ever seen. And they were waiting.. alone.

He rushes over, sliding into the seat in front of the man, breathing heavily and speaking in a bit of a panicked tone. "Please please please please act like you know who I am, please!" He begs, shifting uncomfortably, but also giving him the biggest puppy eyes.

Mr. Beautiful face nods and leans in across the table and Taehyung feels his heart pick up a bit, nervously looking off to the side. "What's your name?"

Taehyung nearly chokes. The guys voice was so light and enchanting... just.. how in the damn? "T-" he cuts himself off. What if this guy knew who he was? What if anyone in the pub did?? "Hansung." He says, using the name of an ancestor he'd had at some point. It was close enough in family that he didn't feel... too bad about lying. The handsome guy raises his hand to order some food, and Taehyung slid down a little more in his seat, hoping that would stop his stomach from growling. After all, he -had- just run something of a marathon.

  
He hears the doors open with a bang and winces, nearly laying down in his booth seat to avoid being seen. He misses when the food arrives, but he doesn't miss the sound of the plate moving. He glances at the man curiously. "Eat up." Those are his two favourite words now.

  
Taehyung gasps and sits up enough that it wouldn't be awkward to eat. "Really? You're letting me have this??" He looks like a kid about to receive a brand new gift that they'd been wanting for a while, his mouth watering at the sight of the ham.   
He sees the mans lips twitch before he speaks. And honestly, Hansung vaguely wonders what he'd been doing to keep his lips so soft looking. "Yeah, Go for it."

Taehyung doesn't spare another second before he starts to dig in, letting out happy little gasps as he filled his cheeks with the juicy meat. Sure, it was nowhere NEAR the quality he was used to, but oddly, it still tasted amazing.

"So... why were you running?"

Taehyung nearly chokes on the ham he'd been ready to swallow, wondering how he should lie this time. But... his guilt was already beginning to poke at him for lying about his name, so he was as honest as he could allow himself to be. Taehyung clears his throat before he looks off to the side a little shyly. "I was supposed to be in classes, but I got bored... I know everything in that class alerady." He pouted around a mouth full of food before sighing. "It's not like I'm not grateful for what I have, but come ON. I'm not going to sit through hours of lectures for things I am already well aware of." Taehyung cleans the grease off of his lips before he leans in closely to Seokjin, having noticed the gold in his eyes, now that he was a lot closer. "Woah.... your eyes are really nice, hyung.." He gives his box grin to the stranger before he's leaning back and sighing happily, his stomach feeling nice and full again.

"I see.... Well.. it looks like your friends have left." The beautiful man says as he looks around Taehyung, which makes Taehyung feel a bit more relieved. He looks around and sighs happily before he gets up. "Thank you so much, hyung~!" He grins, since the man hadn't corrected him the first time, and bolts out of the pub. He glances up and down the path, grinning and turning down the market and happily walking down it. He felt so happy to have gotten away with it, when he feels a hand wrap around his arm. In surprise, he looks up... to see his brother.

"Crap."


	7. Chapter 7: Phantom

Chapter 7: Phantom

In hindsight, perhaps waking up and being locked to his chambers wasn't the worst thing that could have possibly happened. However, His chambers were haunted. And rat infested. And massive. He hated it. Which is why Taehyungs' pleading screams were echoing down the halls, only to die out before anyone had actually heard them. After all, the servants had all been ordered away. Taehyung had befriended them all, and his father took no chances on Taehyung finding a way to leave.

"Please!!!!!!!!" Taehyung had screamed until his voice could make little more than an aching screeching sound, akin to a dying cat. No one came.

He had been locked in his room for several days now.. no food.. no water. He was becoming desperate. He'd already screamed and cried to no avail, so now he was on the anger stages of his time-out. "LET ME OUT!" He shouted as he began to swing his chair at his door. He only succeeded in making louder noises. In his anger, he throws his chair out of his window, sending glass showering down on the courtyard. He sticks his head out. "LET ME OUT DAMN IT!!!!!!!!" His shouts carry over the courtyard, but the servants and classmates had all been ordered to ignore him if he tried to get their attention.

  
He felt... invisible. "Please.." He cried, looking down. The fall was one he certainly wouldn't be able to make. A straight drop onto solid dirt.

  
That night, he sleeps in the cold.

It's actually a few days later that he has another idea. He still had yet to be fed, but he did find that his bath water worked in a pinch for filling his stomach. Not that he enjoyed it. In fact, it made him sick the first time.. but necessity won in the end. When his father got into a bad mood.. it was hard for anyone to come out entirely alright. Desperation took hold of him and he ran to his bed, stripping the blanket from it. He wasn't exactly strong enough to rip it by hand, though he used some of the glass shards from the window to Cut his blanket.

Blood pooled in his hand, making the glass harder to handle so he switched to using his hands after a while. Soon enough, with the help of his bed sheets and some other clothes from his wardrobe, he had a sheet ladder.

All day, he paced and cast worried glances at his door. If anyone knew he was planning to escape again, he very well may die. He didn't understand why his father was so against any of the royal family going and seeing the village.. but he assumed for the longest time that it was because they needed to focus on their studies. But there was only so much of the same things that one could learn. Now... Now he just.. didn't know.

  
But if his father was so angry that he would lock him in his room just for exploring? Without food? For an entire week? Well.. he had only been lucky that his servants had forgotten the tub of water. But even so... he was so weak.. And now the blood loss on top of that?

He waited until the sun had set and the moon had risen. He waited for a few hours, wrapped his hand, paced, thought out potential places he could go, until the guards lazily neglected their shifts. He waited... until.. FINALLY!

\---

Taehyung tossed the sheets out of the window, holding tightly onto one end. He looked proud when he saw that they went all the way to just above the ground. He had previously moved his dresser over to the window, exerting more effort than he had in a while. He lifts it with a bit of a struggle and pins the end of the sheets under the dresser.

Now... Taehyung had always been afraid of heights. Very afraid.

"I can do this... come on... come on Taehyung... confidence... confidence.." He murmurs to himself as he crawls into his window sill. "It'll work... it has to work..." He turns around and grips onto the sheets, knowing immediately that this would definitely be a lot harder than he had originally thought. The way the 'rungs' bent under his feet had his confidence falling out of him and onto the dirt below.  

  
He takes it one at a time, exhaling a little of the breath he had been holding with each step down. And once he was halfway there, he began to relax a lot more. At least if he fell from this height, he'd only have to worry about hurting his ankle. He hears a faint tearing noise from inside of his room that makes him panic and die a little on the inside. "No.." He starts to crawl down a lot faster, only stopping when there was no more sheet to be found. He happily drops down into the dirt, a small cloud shifting up around his ankles from the impact.

  
He keeps himself from coughing and looks around the barely moonlit courtyard. His room was opposite the training grounds, away from the village, but that might just work in his favour. Taehyung ran to the far wall in front of him, making sure to listen carefully for anyone approaching.

  
Silence.

  
He takes a few steps back and runs once more, jumping to catch onto the side paneling on the wall. This was a little louder. He knew he only had a few moments before the guards would be there... before they would know he escaped. He curses internally. He could have taken the ladder he'd made and hidden it.   
No time to dwell on that now, Taehyung. 

  
He chastises himself before vaulting over the wall, landing with a harder thud than he had before. This time, he ran immediately. He didn't wait to see if the guards were coming. He didn't wait to see if they'd see his ladder.

  
He just wanted to be free.

  
\--  
Taehyung ran until the soles of his feet began to bleed.. continued running even after his legs had given up on him. Truthfully? He was scared. He was scared to death that if he looked behind him, the entire Army would be behind him. And he was freezing. He had already crossed 3 rivers, his clothes now getting stiff and frozen.   
And yet.. he still hadn't expected freedom to take him to a large home in the middle of the forest. At first he thought he was seeing things. He had heard the stories of men driven mad with hunger, seeing things when they were freezing to death.

  
He walked closer to the home, accepting it as real when he touched the door. It was cold.. like it hadn't been used in a very long time. There were no lights on in the home, and when he tugged on the door, it opened. Surely no one lived there.

  
He stepped in slowly, peeking inside. "Hello?" He asks timidly, stepping inside and walking forward. "I.. I'm not here to hurt anyone... or disturb any ghosts.. I promise.. I.. I just need somewhere to sleep.. and something to eat.. and I'll leave in the morning.." He calls out, only to be met with silence. If there had been any spirits, they didn't let him know. He took it as consent and shuffled forward. Despite the cold appearance, the home looked fairly lived in. Even the faint scent of a cooked meal lingered in the air and he felt a little uneasy.

  
He spots a sofa in the middle of the main area and walks around it, noting that it had a blanket draped across it. He felt awful, but he could explain in the morning if he needed to. Taehyung crawled onto the sofa and draped the blanket over himself, shivering as he felt sleep overtake him.

\----

Seokjin snorts as he helps Yoongi to his feet, cracking his neck and stretching, flaunting his victory. "You'll have to try harder than that, Yoongi. You're getting sloppy." He teases, watching the flash in Yoongis' eyes. Seokjin is filled with a sense of dread immediately, tinged with a bit of fear, but he keeps his stance. "Hey... this is a physical fight." He spoke calmly, though his voice did shake a little. He couldn't help it.. not when Yoongi was influencing his emotions.

Yoongi sighs and drops his influence, brushing himself off. "You only win because you actually got to practice with masters." He points off, looking longingly in the direction of the house. "How much longer do we need to practice? I just want to sleep.."

  
Seokjin decides to have pity on his friend and claps his shoulder. "We can go now." He rolls his eyes and starts walking towards the house. They go at their speed, getting there fairly quickly, though he is surprised when Yoongi places a hand on his chest to keep him from going forward. Curiously, he looks over but feels unease build in his stomach at the frown Yoongi wore. "What's wrong?" He whispers, looking around them cautiously.

  
Yoongi shakes his head before nodding it towards the house. "There is someone inside. Human. I can smell them. They.. They're bleeding, hyung." He swallows the pool of saliva and venom that had built up, looking at Seokjin with desperation.

Seokjin nods, moving Yoongi's hand off of his chest. "You've gotten better at your thirst, Yoongi.. You can do this." He smiles encouragingly and takes Yoongis' hand in his own. "I'll be there with you." He waits until he sees Yoongi nod before he walks forward at a much more human speed.

\--

They slowly enter the house, the smell becoming far more apparent to Seokjin, though he's more startled to recognize the scent. He and Yoongi walk around the couch, his eyes wide. "Hansung..?" Yoongi looks at Seokjin with a deeper frown. "The kid from the bar? Howw did he get here? Did you tell him where we lived??"

Seokjin shakes his head, letting go of Yoongi's hand in order to kneel down next to Taehyung. He can hear his heart racing, see the sweat brewing on his skin. "He has a fever...." He trails his fingers gently over Taehyungs' slowly blueing lips, frowning even more. "Yoongi... would you make sure he doesn't wake..? I'll build a fire and make some medicine."

Yoongi starts to speak, panic in his eyes, but he's cut off.

"I believe in you, Yoongi."

\--

Taehyung shivered when he felt the warmth building up around him, and he knew he was no longer on the sofa, but he couldn't even get his eyes to open. He didn't know where he was, but he knew there were others around him. He could hear them murmuring in soft tones. He wanted to be afraid... of them. But he was more afraid of death than anything. He felt.. so very tired.. but he couldn't move.  
\--

Seokjin slowly lifts Taehyung into a sitting position, careful to keep him comfortable as he opens his mouth up. "It's alright Hansung... this is medicine. It should keep you from death." He breathes out quietly as he starts to pour the bitter mixture down Taehyungs' throat. Once the cup was empty, he smiled. Taehyung was swallowing well enough on his own. "Alright... I'm going to undress you now... in order to look at your wounds. If you can hear me.. and you're alright with that.. tap the floor once."

Tap.

\--  
Seokjin cursed as he stared down at a fully naked Taehyung. He was covered in bruises, his feet were beyond swollen, and he looked beyond malnourished. "You.." He shakes his head and slowly moves down Taehyungs' body applying ointment here and there to help speed up the healing process.

Yoongi is biting onto a pillow, the scent of blood still fresh in the air driving him up the wall. His beautiful molten gold eyes were now as black as his pupils. "Why....not...just turn him?" He asks bitterly, gripping the pillow so hard the stuffing was popping out.

Seokjin sighs for what must have been the thousandth time that night. "Because, Yoongi. He's not beyond saving with modern medicine. He isn't on the brink of death, and he's going to be fine. There isn't any reason to take his choice away." Seokjin finally reaches Taehyungs' feet, carefully cleaning out the wounds on his feet. The boy twitched and groaned out in pain on occassion, but did little else to deter Seokjins' work.

  
When he was finished, he bandaged up Taehyungs' feet and went upstairs for more clothes. When he returned, he nearly felt his heart stop (as though it had even been beating in the first place) As he saw Yoongi leaning over Taehyung. However, Seokjin was not one to jump to conclusions. "Yoongi?" He asks calmly as he approaches.

Yoongi holds his arm out, telling Seokjin to wait. After another moment, he sits back. "His name is Taehyung. He wanted you to know that he felt bad for lying to you, and he is begging us not to kill him. I had to put him back to sleep." He says to Seokjin, though his breathing is ragged.

  
Seokjin offers the smallest smile. "Taehyung.." He shakes his head and walks over to the sleeping boy, beginning to dress him in the clothes. They were simple.. a shirt, undergarments, and slacks, but they warmed up quickly near the fire, and beneath the blanket.

"Hey Seokjin?" Yoongi said quietly. "Thank you... for trusting me."

\--

When Taehyung finally woke up, he sat up with a drowsy yawn, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. The fire was still lit, though it had begun to die out. He smacks his lips together as he tries to wet them, looking around curiously. The sun lit up the building, and he seemed surprised. The home was almost more luxurious than his own. He doesn't see anyone around, so he attempts to stand, only to let out a pained yell and fall back on his ass.

  
"Stay down! I'll be there in a minute!" A familiar voice yells from within the kitchen, though it isn't the nice voice that approaches him with food. A black haired boy with equally black eyes walks over, and Taehyung feels his heart skip a full beat. His face floods with red and he stares in awe.

  
"I'm Yoongi." He said bluntly as he sets the tray of food next to Taehyung.

"I'm-"

  
"Taehyung. I know." He cut Taehyung off as he sat on the couch, watching him with a look that he couldn't quite decipher. "And no, we aren't going to kill you."

He doesn't understand until Seokjin turns the corner, walking over with new medicines.

  
"I....Oh my- I am so sorry, hyung...I didn't know this was your house!!!! And.. I.. I'm sorry I lied!!!" He yells immediately, causing both men to wince.

"It's alright Taehyung.." Seokjin said gently as he sat down next to him. "I'm sure you had your reasons to lie... but... How did you get here?" He asks, beginning to change the bandages on Taehyungs' feet.

Taehyung looks down at the breakfast longingly, taking the bowl of rrice and happily beginning to eat it. "Well.."

\--

After Taehyungs' story, both Seokjin and Yoongi stared at him in horror.

"You're the crown prince!?" Yoongi shouted at the same time Seokjin shouted "Your father did that to you!?"   
Honestly, Taehyung found it a little funny, but he just nodded solemly, his breakfast, and the disgusting medicine done with. "Father... has his moods. And...I don't understand it.. but he doesn't want me to leave the palace.. ever. But.. if I go back.. he'll have me killed." He says softly, looking at Seokjin and Yoongi pleadingly. "Please... Please let me stay with you, hyungs.."

Yoongi felt his stomach drop at the begging. Sure, the kid was cute.. but he was human! Surely there was no way-

"Of course." Seokjin said quietly, taking the dishes and standing up. "Just get comfortable for now.. alright?" He smiled before taking the dishes over to the kitchen.

Yoongi was right on his heels, waiting until they were in the kitchen before he spun Seokjin around and pinned him against the wall. "Are you serious!?" He hissed out, making Seokjin actually fear for himself just a bit. "A human!? Living here?? Have you lost your mind, Seokjin??" He keeps his voice low, but his anger is seething. "You know I cant-" He lets go of Seokjin, who rubs at his arms.

"Yoongi.. we can't.. let him go back home.. and anyone else would just turn him in for gold.." Seokjin explains softly, placing his hands on Yoongis' arms, though much gentler than he'd been dealt. "You can do this... even when I was changing his bandages.. you were alright.." He says encouragingly. "All you have to do is hunt a little more often.. "

Yoongi shakes his head, moving Seokjins' hands away from himself. "Seokjin.. what if he finds out.. that we aren't human? Do you think he'd just let that go? What if he tells his father that he was kidnapped by vampires?" He looks genuinely scared, and Seokjin wonders if this wasn't the first time this had happened for Yoongi.   
  
"Then we'll leave. But I won't abandon someone who needs us. I didn't abandon you.. I didn't abandon any of the others... And none of you have abandoned me. We can't... in good conscious... abandon him." He says calmly, though his word is law.

Taehyung shrunk within himself a bit. They were trying to be quiet, but he could still hear. Vampires? He rubbed his arm. If they were vampires.. he still trusted them. After all, they saved his life, instead of eating him. But.. They hadn't burned in the sunlight? Nothing really made sense right now, but he knew they were good people.

\---

"Hey hyung?" Taehyung asked absentmindedly a few days later, gazing out of the window in the common area at the rain falling outside.

  
"Yes, Taehyung?" Yoongi responded in a bored tone, not looking up from his book.

  
He hadn't been expecting an answer, so he didn't actually have a question in mind. Though he quickly thought of one. "How do your eyes change colour?"

  
"The blood of my enemies." Yoongi responded without missing a beat, still not looking up from his book.

"Oh." Taehyung said in a calm voice, though he pursed his lips and looked out of the window once more. He wouldn't put it past Yoongi... especially if they were vampires, like he heard.

"Not really, kid." Yoongi said, finally looking up from his book with a heavy sigh.

"Ohh." Taehyung said with a relieved sigh, only to give Yoongi his box grin.

Yoongi rolled his eyes and looked back down at his book.

  
Taehyung frowns and looks back over at Yoongi. "You still haven't answered me.."

"Pity."  
\-----  
After another week had passed, Taehyung found himself growing increasingly antsy and bored, not having left the house in all of that time. So he'd taken to annoying Yoongi. At the moment, he had his feet in Yoongi's lap, and was chattering on and on about something he and his friends used to do.

  
Seokjin finally felt completely comfortable leaving Yoongi alone with Taehyung, and had been taking more trips into the city to see how things were going, seeing what kind of gossip about the prince he could dig up. So far, he'd found nothing.

Taehyung continued to chat about this and that, though he slowly stopped when he realized that Yoongi just... wasn't paying attention. At all. "Hyung?"

Yoongi sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Taehyung?"

"Are you okay?" He asks softly, his voice tinged with worry. It wasn't that Yoongi had never ignored him before, because he had. No.. He just had never asked.

  
Yoongi frowns at the question and looks at Taehyung. "I'm.. fine?" He asks, not sure what the kid was really looking for in terms of an answer.

  
Clearly, he understood wrong.

  
Taehyung sighs and shakes his head. "No, I mean. are you really alright?"

  
Yoongi frowns more at this. Since fine hadn't been the right answer, he is confused. "I'm alright. Are... Are you?"

Taehyung nods, then sighs again. "You seem.. quiet all the time, hyung. Am I bothering you when I talk?"

  
Ah... so that's what it was.

Yoongi shifts his position on the couch before speaking, choosing his words carefully before he spoke. "You don't bother me. I just like to have my time alone. And when I am not alone, I just do not like talking as much." He smirks then. "Besides. Why would I need to speak when you speak enough for the both of us?"

Taehyung feels himself grin at that, even though it was a jab. But he took it as consent to continue, and continued his story.

\---

Yoongi and Taehyung had gotten a lot closer in the few months that had passed, and it warmed Seokjins' heart. The two weren't inseperable, but it was nice to see Yoongi had someone else to talk to, that wasn't him. One night, he had come home with new clothes and medicines, only to pause outside as he heard Yoongi talking about a game he used to play in his childhood years. Seokjin had heard the story before, but it made him smile to hear him share it with Taehyung. He felt happier when Taehyung responded with enthusiasm.  
\---

  
Then, everything seemed to stop.

  
Yoongi drew away from Taehyung, and he didn't understand why. Yoongi was taking great steps to avoid him, and for the life of him, Seokjin couldn't figure out why. Even Taehyung seemed to be avoiding Yoongi.

  
Seokjin finally snapped one day and cornered Taehyung.

"Why are you two avoiding each other??" He couldn't stand the tension in the house any longer, crossing his arms and staring Taehyung down until the younger finally broke.

"We kissed.. "


End file.
